


Bloom Through Snow

by Blue_Five



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Past Kidnapping, Past stay in mental institution
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-25 19:34:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 24,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2633678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Five/pseuds/Blue_Five
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A/B/O AU - Stiles' heat lands on New Year's and he needs the money to be had by auctioning himself to the highest bidder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Stiles, this is a really bad idea,” Scott muttered.

“So you have mentioned like fifty times in the past five minutes, Scotty,” Stiles replied as he typed. “Look, normally I’d be all “Hell no” about this but my little hospital stay left dad in a bind.  I gotta help out.”

Scott sighed. “Stiles, that wasn’t your fault …”

Stiles stopped typing and looked over at Scott. Friends since kindergarten, the young man lying on his bed with head hanging off the end was regarding him with what Stiles had patented in his head as the Scott McCall Pitiful Puppy-dog Peepers.  He sighed.

“I know. But that doesn’t change the fact that after the … incident … I basically shut down and took a month-long vacay in my own noggin’, does it?” Stiles said tiredly.  “Dad’s working so much overtime now … he’s exhausted … I’m the one always on him about his health and I’m the reason he’s putting it in jeopardy.”

Scott rolled over and moved to crouch in front of Stiles’ desk chair. “Your dad would do anything for you, Stiles.  Besides, he’s a were – you don’t really have to worry about his health.  He doesn’t care about the hours … he’s just glad to have you back, safe and sound.”

Stiles snorted with self-disgust. “Safe I might be … sound?  I still have nightmares, Scotty.  I still scream the house down sometimes as you well know.  It’s been seventeen months and I still don’t like being alone in the house.  I’m twenty-three-years old, Scotty and I feel like I’m five – still scared of the dark.”

Scott whined softly and Stiles threaded his hand through his friend’s hair. As werewolves, they were both extremely tactile and aware of emotional shifts in those they considered pack.  Scott leaned in and gently nuzzled Stiles under his jawline.  Then he licked a strip up the side of his face, prompting an immediate tackle reaction from Stiles.  Snarling and laughing, they went tumbling out the door and down the stairs to land in a heap at the feet of the sheriff.  John Stilinski looked down at the pair with a raised eyebrow.  They grinned back from their tangled ball of limbs.

“Hey dad!”

“Stiles … Scott … tell me the house will still be standing when I get home from work,” the sheriff asked tiredly.

“Of _course_ ,” Stiles replied with a roll of his eyes.

“I wish I believed you, son …” John said with a resigned voice, but his eyes were twinkling with humor. “Have a good night.”

The last carried more meaning than a simple farewell and they both knew it. Stiles nodded and the sheriff waved over his shoulder as he left.  Scott waved back and the two disengaged once the front door shut.  Trotting into the kitchen, they dug through the pantry and emerged with armfuls of snack food.  Stiles grabbed a six-pack of soda and they settled on the couch.

“When does the auction start?” Scott asked once he and Stiles were suitably comfortable.

Stiles looked sideways at him. “Does this mean you’ll help me vet the winner?”

Scott rolled his eyes. “I’ll get _Danny_ to help you vet the winner, but yeah … I guess I’m in.  Are you going to tell your dad?”

Stiles snorted and threw a chip at Scott. “Am I going to tell my dad that his omega son is _selling_ his heat to the highest bidder because it happens to land on New Year’s this year and he thinks he can make a bundle to help out with bills?  Um, _no_ , Scott.  I think I’ll save _that_ conversation for like maybe _never_.”

“Yeah, I wouldn’t say anything either if it was me,” Scott murmured. “You know if he catches you, you’re dead.”

Stiles nodded. “I know.  I have to _try_ , Scotty.  We’re in this fix because of me.  I can’t just not _try_.”

“I get it. So when do you open the bidding?”

“Tonight. We’ll see what sort of response I get tomorrow.”

* * *

“Cora, this is a very bad idea,” Peter Hale murmured to his niece while he typed.

“Then why are you helping me fund it, uncle dearest?” Cora asked sweetly.

Peter smirked. “Because my _dearest_ nephew is twenty-nine and it’s been thirteen years since his ill-fated liaison with that poor omega.  He’s going to be alpha one of these days … he needs to start trying again.”

Cora nodded. “Any potentials?”

“Very. Local omega – male, but I don’t think Derek will have an issue with _that_ – and his heat lands on New Year’s,” Peter read.  He glanced at the calendar.  “Bidding ends three days from now … that will give them a few weeks to acclimate to one another before the big night.”

“He’s going to kill me,” Cora said anxiously.

“Most probably … but let’s see if we win before making any funeral arrangements,” Peter teased.

Peter winced theatrically under Cora’s punch to his shoulder. She truly made it too easy sometimes, he thought.  He looked over when her heartbeat sped up slightly.

“Cora?”

She looked at him, biting her lip. “He ... what if he gets really mad, Peter?  I don’t want him to think I’m doing this to hurt him.”

Peter sighed. “Derek is old enough to know you wouldn’t hurt him intentionally, dear.  And, although I may joke about feigning ignorance, I _will_ be the one that places the bids – I won’t leave you to bear his wrath alone.”

Cora nodded uncertainly. “Do you think this is the right thing?”

Peter shrugged. “It is a little aggressive of us but in the end, I think it’s just the push he needs.  Paige had a very rare condition that afflicts maybe less than half of one percent of the omega population … the odds of any other omega he meets having the same medical issue are astronomically low.  He needs to try.”

“What if he decides not to go through with it?”

Peter smiled slyly. “I doubt we’ll be the only bidders for this particular omega, Cora.  He’ll have a back-up if Derek balks.  Even if he doesn’t, I’ll ensure that we do the polite thing and make sure he's taken care of.”

Cora wrinkled her nose. Her uncle had a preference for omegas in heat.  “You mean _you’ll_ take care of him.”

Peter shrugged again as he hit the enter key and submitted his initial bid. “Well, I _was_ raised to be a gentleman in these matters.”


	2. Chapter 2

“You did _what_??” Jackson all but roared when Stiles told him his plan.

Stiles cringed but didn’t drop his gaze. Hard to do with an enraged alpha in front of him.  “Easy, Jax … it’s gonna be fine,” Stiles began.

“Fine? _FINE?_ ” Jackson continued at the same decibel level.  “There isn’t a damn thing _fine_ about this … for fucks sake, Stiles!  How could you do this?  Does your dad know?”

Stiles’ jaw tightened. “No and you aren’t going to say one thing to him, Jackson.  Not one fucking thing.”

The alpha sneered. “Oh yeah?  And what makes you think you could stop me?”

Stiles stepped into Jackson’s torso and pitched his voice soft. His amber eyes were half-lidded and he tilted his head slightly to one side to expose his windpipe. 

“You won’t because I asked nicely,” Stiles purred.

Jackson kept eye contact for a minute before he had to move away and adjust his jeans uncomfortably.

“Jerk,” he growled, his voice rough with burgeoning arousal. “No fair going all _omega_ on me.”

Stiles snorted. “Oh but you can go all _alpha_ on me?”

“Whatever … I do actually _care_ what happens to you, you know,” Jackson said sullenly.

Stiles sighed and moved to stand by Jackson again, this time he slid his arms around the alpha and bumped his jaw. Jackson gave up and returned the embrace, inhaling Stiles’ scent deeply.

“I know you do, Jax,” Stiles acknowledged. “But I’m a big boy and I know what I’m doing.”

Jackson huffed a laugh. “Hard to believe when you tell me you put yourself on the auction block for cash, Stiles.  Why didn’t you just ask me?  You know I would have –“

Stiles shook his head. “You would have, Danny would have, Liam would have – hell, everyone I know ‘would have’.”

“That’s not a bad thing, Stiles,” Jackson said, walking them over to the couch to fall into a comfortable heap of bodies and limbs. He ran his hand through Stiles’ hair while the omega lay head on his chest.  “It’s called having people that love you.”

Stiles looked up, resting his chin on his crossed arms. “I need to do this on my own, Jackson.  I made the problem, I have to help fix the problem.”

Jackson growled. “That was _not_ your fault, Stiles.”

Stiles held up his hand. “Don’t.  I’ve already done this with Scott.  I get that.  I just … I need to do this, ok?”

Jackson sighed and let his head fall back on the arm of the couch. “You’re lucky I love you, Stilinski.”

“Yeah … who wouldn’t love the awesomeness that is me?”

Jackson opened his eyes and lifted his head. “They hurt you and I'll rip their balls off, Stiles.”

Stiles grinned and moved up to kiss Jackson. “Love you too, Jax.”

They weren’t pack per se but Stiles and Jackson had a casual bond between them. Stiles had been there for the alpha when Jackson’s parents were killed by Hunters, the one segment of humanity that refused to accept anything supernatural. It had happened their senior year and Jackson barely survived the attack. Stiles came to visit him in the hospital and after a few alpha rages, Jackson had accepted the omega’s presence.

Since then, their relationship had evolved into an intimate friendship. They both knew they’d kill each other if they ever mated, but they were wolves and near-constant physical contact was just the norm.

If, like now, Stiles found himself thrown over Jackson’s shoulder and hauled upstairs to the alpha’s awesomely enormous bed? Well, Stiles wasn’t about to complain.

* * *

“A blind date with an omega??” Derek snapped. “What in the _hell_ made you think I would want that?”

“Well, she didn’t do it without consulting _me_ ,” Peter offered from his seat at the kitchen island.

Derek rounded on his uncle. “Alright then … what the hell made _you_ think I would want that?”

Peter sighed. “I knew you wouldn’t which is precisely why I agreed to help her. Derek, I understand that you were hurt … truly I do. But that was then and this is now and I think you need to start at least _trying_ to date again.”

Cora bit her lower lip. A blind date was one thing … when Derek found out what they’d actually _done_ … Cora wondered how difficult it was to find work in a country without and extradition treaty to the US.

“It’s a _date_ , big brother,” Cora said. It was technically so there wasn’t a lie to trip her heartbeat. “You can handle a measly date with an omega.”

Derek growled irritably as he snatched a beer out of the fridge. “I don’t need help with my personal life, Cora.”

“Yes you _do_!” Cora snapped, angry now. “You think you’re cursed or something!”

“Well I sure as hell don’t have _good_ luck …” Derek began. He snapped and growled when Cora’s palm met his cheek.

“You _asshole_! Did it ever occur to you that maybe the people that love you are tired of watching you hurt all the time?!” Cora yelled. “That maybe your little sister wants to see her big brother find someone who’ll take care of him and love him the way he deserves? Someone who will make you smile again?”

Derek gaped at her. Even Peter was a little taken aback. He’d joined Cora as a lark but he hadn’t really considered the entire picture. Derek’s horrible experience with Paige had left him depressed and convinced that he was the reason she'd died.  Then came Kate -- a Hunter of all things and Derek had barely realized it before she'd murdered his entire family.  The last and worst straw had been the English professor.  Peter sighed.  It was little wonder his nephew was gun-shy now when it came to relationships.  It was difficult to convince yourself otherwise when such a dark cloud seemed to hover over your heart.  Peter remembered a recent conversation with his sister Talia and thought he understood it now.

“Your mother is worried, Derek,” Peter said softly. “You might want to talk to her before you dismiss Cora’s efforts out of hand.”

Derek’s shoulders slumped. “Maybe I’m not supposed to have someone.”

Cora slipped beneath his arm and put her own around him. “I don’t believe that … when you’re not being all moody and broody you’re a pretty awesome big brother.”

“Moody and broody?” Derek asked, the corner of his mouth twitching.

“Yep. Eyebrows of doom and all that.”

Derek looked up at Peter who shrugged. “I apparently lack my niece’s ability to paint with words, but you do tend to frown. A lot.”

“Fine,” Derek said, rolling his eyes. “When is this date?”

“We’ll get back to you on that,” Cora said quickly, making Derek frown in spite of the recent conversation.

Why had her heartbeat trembled?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to avoid confusion, in this 'verse right now no one but the Hales is a pack. The boys are all just "lone wolves" doing their own thing until they mate or are asked to join a pack. Sexual designations for humans and wolves are alpha, beta, omega. The leader of a wolf pack is an Alpha for title purposes only. I'll try to remember to use the capital. It made sense in my head anyway ...


	3. Chapter 3

“Only three bids?” Stiles muttered.  He looked up from his tablet at Danny who was sitting with a laptop at his dining room table, monitoring the auction on _corvinusandsons.com –_ the independent auction house Stiles had chosen for selling his heat.  “Why is no one bidding?”

“Just give it time,” Danny soothed.  “These things aren’t predictable and it’s still early.”

Stiles groaned.  Liam, who was sitting on the floor, leaning against the couch with Stiles’ legs over his shoulders, patted a shin consolingly.

“It’ll pick up,” Liam said confidently.  “You’ll probably get a rush toward the last hour or so once the alphas realize they run the risk of losing out.”

Stiles ruffled his fellow omega’s hair.  “Thanks, buddy.  You get me.”

“Yep,” Liam said looking upside-down at Stiles. 

What Liam got was that no omega wanted to be unwanted during a heat.  It was hard enough knowing that your pheromones would drive you to take _any_ alpha after a while, but worse knowing that you wanted but no alpha wanted _you._

* * *

An hour later with only minimal movement on the auction, Stiles was curled into a ball with his head in Liam’s lap trying very hard not to cry.

“A hundred dollars?  I thought it would be higher … I mean, how many omegas have heats on New Year’s?  Is there some club I don’t know about?  Some secret society that regulates heats so that there’s plenty of us to go around?  A hundred …” Stiles mumbled miserably.

Scott had to work, so it was just Danny watching the auction timer count down.  Jackson was standing behind Danny, arms tightly crossed with a very dark expression on his face.  He looked over at the couch where Stiles was wiping at his eyes while Liam gently stroked his back.  A growl escaped his throat.  Danny looked up, amused.

“I don’t think you can intimidate them, Jackson,” Danny teased.

“No, but maybe I can light a fire under their ass … scoot over,”  Jackson grumbled, pushing a protesting Danny to one side.

Typing quickly, Jackson created an account and entered a bid.  $6,000.

“Jackson!” Danny barked.  “Are you out of your mind?”

Stiles and Liam got up quickly to walk over to the table.  Stiles gawked at his friend.

“I’m with Danny!  Are you out of your ever-loving wolfy mind??”

Jackson smirked and stood back, arms crossed.  “You want people to want something?  Make ‘em think someone else wants it more.”

“Oh great and what are you going to do when no one else wants it?” Stiles grumbled.

Jackson raised an eyebrow and Stiles rolled his eyes.  “Jackson, I _told_ you …”

“Look at the screen, Stilinski,” Jackson said softly.

Stiles did and a moment later he was hugging Jackson for all he was worth.  “Seven _thousand_ dollars?!?”

“The screen name is ‘ _BBWolf_ ’,” Liam noticed.  “Does that mean it a were?”

“Maybe,” Danny said.  “Doesn’t matter, I’m going to vet the hell out of them before they get within an inch of Stiles.”

“Aww, Danny, you _care_ ,” Stiles said sweetly.

He yelped a minute later when Jackson’s hand landed hard on his ass.  He glared at the alpha, rubbing his backside.

“It’s not funny, Stiles,” Jackson growled.  “You don’t know what sort of asshat perv is trolling these sites for just this reason … to buy up desperate omega heats.”

Liam was pressing a little closer to Danny because Jackson’s alpha pheromones were setting off his self-preservation instincts.  Danny slid an arm around the omega and looked over his shoulder.

“Ease up, Jackson, you’re making us all nervous.  It’s not like he chose _O4U.com_ or something – the Corvinus company runs some of the best public omega auctions in the country,” Danny grumbled.  “Doesn’t mean I’m going to take them at their word that the bidder is legit, of course.  This _is_ Stiles we’re talking about.”

“Stiles look!” Liam suddenly shouted.

Another bidder had entered the arena … _‘Starwolf’_.  The bid now sat at $8500 and Stiles was in shock.  He let Jackson pick him up and wrapped his legs around the alpha’s waist.  Stiles hid his face against the alphas chest. 

“Oh my gods … what did I do, what did I do?  No one’s gonna pay that much for me … when they see me … shut it down, Danny … take it off … I’m an idiot … they’re gonna put me in jail for false advertising …” Stiles babbled, heading for a true panic attack.

Jackson’s laugh rumbled through his chest and he nosed against Stiles’ temple until the omega looked up.  “Now who needs to relax?  Any alpha that doesn’t want you is an imbecile.”

“ _You_ didn’t want me,” Stiles mumbled irritably. 

“False.  I wanted you … but we had so many fights that first week we … _WE_ … decided it was better if we just stayed friends, remember?” Jackson replied softly.  “Was never a case of not wanting you, goofball.”

“Ok, lovebirds,” Danny interrupted.  “We’re getting down to the wire … _Starwolf_ has the lead at $8600 right now.”

Stiles groaned and pressed his face into Jackson’s neck.  “Oh gods …”

“Holy crap!” Liam blurted.  “Nine _thousand_ dollars!  _BBWolf_ just won the auction!  Stiles did you hear me?”

Jackson snorted, looking down at the lax face.  “I think he fainted.”

* * *

“Nine th-thousand?” Cora asked meekly.  “Peter, that’s –“

“Oh that’s at _least_ a good three years of you being at my beck and call, my dear niece,” Peter said sweetly.  “I’ve always wanted a minion …”

Cora growled and punched Peter in the shoulder.  “Whatever.”  She looked at the blinking ‘Winner!’ icon.  “I hope he’s worth it.”

“As do I dear.  As do I.” Peter said, clicking on the appropriate buttons to transfer the funds.  “Now then … let’s go tell your brother.”

* * *

Derek sat looking down at a photo of himself and Paige.  They were so _young_ … how on Earth had they believed it would last?  How did _anyone_ believe in true love anymore?  He sighed.  Whatever the case, this blind date was probably just what he needed anyway.  Derek knew he needed to get out again if he ever hoped to meet someone – or at least to decide if he _wanted_ to meet someone.  Jennifer … _Kate_ … Derek groaned and flopped back on his bed, the frame resting on his stomach.

“It’s not forever … just a date.  Just a date.  No harm in a simple date.”


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles fidgeted in front of the mirror, pulling his sleeves down and messing with his tie. Jackson snorted at him and was casually flipped off. He grinned and went to stand behind Stiles, holding the omega’s arms to his sides.

“Calm _down_ ,” Jackson ordered.

“Calm down, he says. Like I hadn’t maybe thought of that already?” Stiles said nervously, his scent inching toward panic.

Jackson growled softly right behind Stiles’ left ear and smiled when he felt the body in front of him go limp. He kept hold of Stiles and guided him to the bed to sit down. Danny came in with a pair of different ties and held them against Stiles’ suit while the omega leaned against Jackson.

“Hate you,” Stiles murmured. “Stupid alpha ...”

Jackson pressed a kiss to Stiles’ hair. “Yeah, I know. Now will you please relax? You’ll be fine. It’s just a meet and greet. You don’t have to do anything other than remember how to eat with utensils.”

“Oh god I think I just forgot how to use a fork,” Stiles groaned.

Scott laughed out loud as he walked in. “Wow … things are pretty bad, then?”

Jackson rolled his eyes. “Dork won’t calm down … keeps babbling about how he’s not good enough to meet this dude.”

“He’s not a _dude,_ Jax … he’s a _Hale_ ,” Stiles whined. “How am I supposed to go through my heat with a _Hale_?”

“He’s still an alpha, Stiles,” Scott reasoned. “I seriously doubt your pedigree is gonna be first on his mind.”

Stiles grimaced. “Thanks so much.”

“Stop it,” Jackson said, nuzzling Stiles’ hair. “You’re worth ten of him any day … it doesn’t matter who his family is – he’s lucky to have this chance.”

“What he said,” Scott said with a wide smile. “And you know we’ll rip him to shreds if he hurts you, right?”

Stiles pulled them both into a hug. “Stupid alphas … you guys are awesome!”

“Don’t wrinkle the suit!” Danny barked.

* * *

Derek folded his napkin. Then he straightened it. Then he refolded it. Then he straightened his utensils. Then he adjusted his water glass. He looked up to the host podium and then back at his silverware. He straightened his tie. He wondered if he should have _worn_ a tie. He glanced around at other men at the restaurant … all seemed to be wearing ties, so he probably wasn’t committing some horrible fashion faux pas. He sighed.

“Fuck,” Derek breathed softly.

His nerves were about to get the best of him and a nervous alpha probably wouldn’t be very good company for an omega. He wondered again why he let Cora and Peter push him into this – a blind date, seriously? He felt 16 on his first date ever.

Derek had gulped down yet another glass of water when he heard a voice. It carried to him over the low hum of conversation in the restaurant. Light, happy, maybe a little nervous … it was alluring and Derek’s wolf instantly wanted to hear more. The alpha glanced over at the host station and wished he hadn’t looked because if that wasn’t his date, his wolf was going to go home seriously disappointed.

The omega’s suit was simple – a dark blue slender cut with a white shirt and striped tie. The suit fit the young man’s frame well – Derek could feel his wolf _and_ alpha side wanting to scent and mark. The omega was handsome and had a shock of dark brown hair styled messily but somehow it looked good. Derek stood as they neared the table. He was struck by the amber eyes that met his own hazel as a wave of sweet spearmint washed over him. He found himself grinning broadly as he held out his hand.

“Hi, I’m Derek Hale.” Thank God he remembered his own name.

The omega’s grip was strong and his hand fit Derek’s perfectly. “Stiles Stilinski.”

A smile accompanied the handshake and Derek’s wolf was practically doing backflips thinking of ways to make the omega do that again.

Heaven have mercy … he was totally fucked.

* * *

They sat down and Derek noticed Stiles’ tie had tiny skulls hidden in the pattern and his lips quirked. An omega with a sense of fashion and subtle humor - he could deal with that.

“So, um, what do you do for a living?” Those eyes … Derek was already in love with the whiskey-shaded eyes.

“Medical billing and patient exam transcription,” Stiles answered. “It lets me make my own hours.”

“You work from home?” That hair … Derek wondered if the young were’s wolf coat matched.

“Yep,” Stiles replied. “I was ... sick ... a while back and it took me a while to recover. Easier for me to work out of the house for now before I go diving back into the mainstream work flow.”

“Sorry to hear that … are you feeling better?” Derek’s wolf whined, not liking the thought of this omega uncomfortable in any way.

Stiles colored slightly. “Um, yeah ... I just needed to rest and recuperate. All good now.”

Derek fought not to frown. Stiles was hiding something unpleasant by his scent, but it was only a date … Derek had no business prying. He forced himself to let it go and turned the conversation to the meal.

“So I love this place … they do the best steaks. Mind if I order for us?”

Stiles raised an eyebrow, but nodded. Derek quickly ordered two steaks with sides, only asking Stiles how he wanted his cooked. When the waiter left, Derek sipped at his drink.

“Thanks … I know it’s not really ‘pc’ anymore to do that,” Derek explained. “And this is my first date in a long time.”

Stiles had been taken by the alpha the minute he laid eyes on him. Tall, dark hair and beard and hazel eyes with a lot of green in them … Stiles’ wolf was prostrate in an instant. When the alpha spoke … the low rumble made him _and_ his wolf want to flip over. He’d seen Derek, of course, in all the local society papers but in-person had its advantages.

The man was wearing a classic cut dark suit and maroon tie. His watch would probably cover the entire balance of Stiles’ medical bills so at least he could rid himself of the guilt of asking the guy to _pay_ for his heat. It was a little odd, this entire dinner. Stiles had expected they’d meet in a diner or coffeehouse and work out details … heck, maybe even over email. Who knew the guy had an old-fashioned streak?

“So, um … I mean, I know you’re a Hale and I know you guys are like captains of industry or whatever … but what do you … what exactly do you _do_?” Stiles asked.

Derek smiled inwardly at the rambling voice. By focusing on putting the omega at ease, Derek could forget about his own nerves.

“We’re not really in a _business_ per se, but we have a lot of investments that have done very well. My great-great grandfather came over from the ‘old country’ and here in the West when it was still pretty uninhabited. We’ve been here ever since,” Derek replied. “I’ve got my MBA and I’ll be pack Alpha once of these days.”

Stiles smiled. “Harvard, right?”

Derek preened, loving that smile more and more every minute. “Yeah … I’m not … I like to think of myself as not just another ivy-league alpha, though.”

Stiles chuckled. “Dude, it’s fine. I’m saving up for college myself. Hopefully, I’ll be lucky enough to get a scholarship or two, but there aren’t that many out there for omegas.”

“Huh … never really thought about it like that,” Derek murmured.

“Well, yeah … why _would_ you think about it? You’re an alpha … all doors are open to you. Don’t you have omegas in your family line?” Stiles asked.

Derek frowned this time, not liking the tone. “Yes, my dad was an omega but he was also the Alpha’s mate so he didn’t really _need_ to go to college.”

Stiles snorted. “Did you ask _him_ about that?”

“What?” Derek asked. “My dad wasn’t _oppressed_ or anything like that … he was perfectly happy in his life. He helped run the pack, for crying out loud!”

Stiles held his temper. He’d had plenty of conversations like this with clueless alphas but this was probably not the best time to air his opinions.

“Sorry,” Stiles apologized. “I tend to be a smart ass when I’m nervous. Ask my dad … I publicly embarrass him on a daily basis.”

Derek eased a little. “No … it’s ok. I just – well, he _seemed_ happy staying at home with us kids. He wasn’t the only omega in our pack either … I don’t remember anyone seeming unhappy.”

“They probably weren’t,” Stiles conceded. “I’m sorry … I just get a little touchy about the topic sometimes. I mean, I’m ok with who and what I am, it’s just that sometimes the ‘just sit there and look pretty’ attitude wears thin.”

Derek grinned. “You do it well.”

Stiles blushed. He didn’t want to like that but his omega nature was preening over Derek’s flirt. He couldn’t stop the shy smile. The food arriving saved him from saying something completely stupid.

“Oh my god …“ Stiles moaned around a bite of steak.

Derek’s wolf _liked_ that sound. The alpha had to shove a forkful of asparagus in his mouth to keep from responding inappropriately. He made an enquiring sound instead.

“This is _so_ good … I mean, I was worried it was all going to be frou-frou food, but dude … this is awesome!” Stiles gushed.

Derek swallowed and nodded, grateful he had something he could talk to. “I love this place … pricey but the steaks are to die for.”

Stiles nodded, chewing on another bite. They talked a little around dinner, mostly about movies they liked or even books. Derek admitted to being useless on a computer beyond basic operating skills.

“You mean you can turn it on and that’s about it?” Stiles teased.

“Pretty much … my younger sister, Cora gives me shit about it all the time. She had to show me what “Googling” was … and little sisters are _so_ compassionate about these things,” Derek said ruefully. “Do you have any siblings?”

“Not by blood, but I have a best friend that I think of as a brother and another friend that I’m really close with,” Stiles explained, catching himself before revealing that he and Jackson were a wee bit closer than brothers. “My pal Danny is the computer genius of the group … he can do anything if you give him a keyboard and wi-fi.”

Derek nodded, noting the details. This omega intrigued him even if he didn’t quite fit into the standard omega mold that Derek had always fantasized about. He wondered if he would like having an omega that challenged him the way he suspected Stiles would. Derek wondered if the insistence for independence would finally drive a wedge between them.

“Um, Derek?”

Derek blinked and came back to himself. The plates had been cleared and the waiter was approaching with a dessert cart. He smiled at the wide-eyed look Stiles gave the confections on the tray.

“Pick whatever you like,” Derek offered. “I might steal a bite or two.”

Stiles chuckled. “Yeah, ok … if you can move that fast.”

Stiles picked a slice of chocolate cake that looked big enough to feed four hungry alphas, much less one slender omega. He looked almost-childlike in his glee as the plate was put in front of him. Stiles met Derek’s eyes and blushed furiously.

“Oh, uh, sorry … shit … I mean, um, thanks … it looked so good,” Stiles stammered.

Derek laughed and Stiles swallowed hard. His wolf wanted to hear _that_ more often for sure.

“It’s fine … I’m not much of a sweets guy,” Derek admitted.

Stiles made a disbelieving sound and pushed the plate toward Derek. He took the extra fork and tried the cake. His eyes widened.

“Right??” Stiles said gleefully. “Dude, I could write _sonnets_ about this cake … man, this is awesome.”

Derek had to admit, the cake was really good … the cake’s texture was just right, not dense and thick but light and airy. The sweetness was muted somehow allowing the chocolate flavor to surge over his tastebuds. His vision swam for a moment when he thought about licking the icing off the body sitting across from him.

_Rein it in, Hale_ _…_ _you_ _’_ _ll scare him off!_ Derek ordered himself.

When only crumbs were left, Stiles wiped his mouth and sighed. “Best meal _ever_ , Derek.”

Derek smiled. “Glad you liked it … we should, um … do this again sometime.”

Stiles face brightened. “Really?”

Derek nodded. “Really. I … you’re very interesting, Stiles.”

Stiles chuckled. “Thanks … I think. Is interesting good?”

“Good enough that I want to see you again, yes,” Derek confirmed with a smile.

“Well, I mean, you’re gonna do that _anyway_ but thanks … I’d like to see you again too,” Stiles replied.

Derek’s eyebrows creased. Was the omega just _that_ self-assured of his own attractiveness? Stiles hadn’t seemed that way. “What do you mean, ‘anyway’?”

Stiles gave him a crooked smile. “Well, I mean …” He looked around and lowered his voice. “My, um, heat?”

Derek’s eyebrows decided to climb to the heights this time. “Your – wait, you—uh, Stiles, I like you but that’s a little –“

Stiles frowned. “You feeling ok, Derek? I mean, you _bought_ it … this is our meet and greet … did you want to back out?”

“I have absolutely no idea what you’re talking about, Stiles … what exactly do you think I bought? Your – your –“ Unable to say the word, Derek gesture lamely with his hand.

Stiles’ trepidation was growing. “You mean you _didn_ _’_ _t_ buy it?”

Derek shook his head and his temper began to grow. “Of _course not_! I might not be the most socially adept alpha out there but I sure as hell don’t have to _pay_ for it. Is _that_ what this is?” Derek waved at the waiter. “Check, please. Now.”

The waiter ran off and Stiles’ eyes flashed briefly. “What the hell are you implying, Derek?”

“I don’t know, Stiles … I thought this was a blind date and I liked you but if you – oh god, what did you tell my uncle and sister? Did you _lie_ to them to get this date?”

Stiles’ eyes narrowed. “Who? Derek, I came on this meet and greet in good faith, I thought –“

“You thought what? Snag a well-to-do alpha? This isn’t ‘Pretty Omega’… I don’t judge, but this was really ballsy of you to try, buddy,” Derek growled.

Taking the check, Derek scratched out the total. Stiles was shaking as he shoved his chair back and stood up. Voice pitched low, although he knew every werewolf in the place would hear regardless.

“Hope you enjoyed your little joke … bet it makes for a good story tomorrow for all your knot-head buddies. You can think whatever you want about me … not all of us are made out of money and I needed that cash, asshole,” Stiles snarled.

Derek didn’t look at Stiles as he walked off. He was too afraid his temper would get the best of him. After waiting for several long moments to let the omega call a cab and be long gone, Derek left the restaurant. He stepped out into the night air and inhaled deeply before handing his valet ticket over. He sighed and shook his head. Leave it to him to get targeted by some money-hungry omega thinking to trick him into taking their heat. God, he was an idiot. He stood with his head down and then he heard it.

The voice was as soft and alluring as it had been all night but there was a different tone to it. His wolf whined. The omega … Stiles … was upset. _Really_ upset. Derek scanned the area until he spotted him. Sitting on a store window sill across the street, Stiles was hunched over talking on his cell phone. Derek frowned and was able to catch bits of the conversation over traffic and pedestrian conversations.

“… don’t _know_ , Jackson. He thought … are you on your way? Jax, _please_ don’t … one thing he’s fucking huge and I don’t need you … please, Jax … I’m sorry I did it, ok? Happy? …. no … I’m just a fucking loser … he acted like he didn’t even _know_ … I don’t know and I don’t care, Jax. Please just hurry, ok? He thinks I’m a fucking whore, Jax. It was a joke …”

Derek blinked. Stiles ended the call and sat miserably with his head in his hands. A joke? He replayed what Stiles had said right before he left. He waved off the valet and jogged across the street.

“Stiles?”

The omega looked up, startled. His eyes showed evidence of crying. Wiping at them, Stiles stood up.

“What the fuck do you want?”

“I’m … I heard you on the phone just now …”

Stiles blew out a frustrated breath. “Great … and?”

“And I don’t understand … I thought you were a –“ Derek began.

“An omega whore after a well-to-do alpha? Yeah, I got that part,” Stiles snapped.

“Well, what was I supposed to think? You offer me your _heat_? Who does that?” Derek retorted.

“Everyone! What rock have you been living under? And, just for your information, as long as it’s done on an accredited auction site, it’s not considered prostitution! It’s a business transaction – look, if you didn’t want it, why the hell did you pay for it? Nine thousand dollars is a fuck-lot of money to throw away on a prank.” Stiles said.

“Nine thousand _—_ Stiles, I didn’t – how the hell did you set up this date?” Derek demanded.

“ _I_ didn’t! Your broker did! Some chick named Cora – hey, isn’t that your little sister?” Stiles demanded.

Derek froze. “Oh my god, I’m going to _kill_ him!”

Stiles took a step back. The alpha was stalking back and forth, mumbling to himself about someone named Peter. He barely registered a growl from behind him before Jackson stalked past him and pushed up into Derek’s space.

“Oh shit … Jax, no!” Stiles cried.

The two alphas faced off, snarling and flashing eyes. Of course they were both werewolves, Stiles thought.

“Would you two _stop_?” Stiles cried.

“This fucker does _not_ get to call you a whore, Stiles,” Jackson snarled.

“I _never_ called him a whore!” Derek protested. “I think we were both played!”

Stiles frowned. “What? You mean … you really didn’t …”

Derek groaned. “ _No_ , I didn’t!”

Jackson growled. “I really don’t give a fuck, asshole. We’re leaving … contact him again and I’ll feed you your own knot.”

“Jax …”

“Enough, Stiles …we’re going home,” Jackson said, turning his back on Derek and walking off, grabbing his friend by the arm and all but dragging him along. Stiles shot one unhappy look back at Derek before getting in Jackson’s Porsche.

The alpha watched them drive off and then he pulled his own phone out. His eyes flared yellow as he spoke.

“Peter, you and me and Cora are going to have a _very_ long talk when I get home.”


	5. Chapter 5

Jackson took Stiles home and helped him get ready for bed. His wolf was a little crazy with needing to comfort and protect the sad-smelling omega. When Jackson moved to leave, Stiles grabbed his wrist. His thumb moved gently across the alpha’s arm as he bit his lip, struggling for what to say.

“You were right … I should have just asked you for the money. I just thought I could do this … I was so dumb,” Stiles murmured.

Jackson shook his head. “You’re not dumb, Stiles … he was an asshole.”

“But he wasn’t,” Stiles said softly.

“What?”

“An asshole … up until I mentioned the heat, he was a really nice guy. Pretty great,” Stiles sniffled. “I just fucked it up like I do everything.”

Jackson tilted Stiles’ jaw up and looked at the omega. “It wasn’t your fault, Stiles. I meant what I said earlier. You deserve the best … and maybe Hale isn’t it. Things got a little screwy but we’ll get Hale his cash back. No harm, no foul.”

“Stay?”

Jackson paused for a moment and nodded. He stripped to his boxers and climbed into bed behind Stiles, pulling the omega into the curve of his body. Stiles was trembling.

“I’m sorry.”

“Nothing to apologize for, Stiles. But I’ll say I’m sorry for being such a jerk out there,” Jackson murmured.

“You went all alpha again,” Stiles said, his trembling easing.

“Yeah ... and I always will where you're concerned,” Jackson said softly. “It’s a failing.”

“I don’t mind it _that_ much,” Stiles murmured. “Jax …”

Jackson pressed his fingertips against Stiles' lips. “Just let me ...”

Jackson turned Stiles on his back and slid his body over him. Stiles lifted a hand to Jackson's face and gently stroked along the alpha's jawline.

“We’re always good at _this_ part at least,” Stiles whispered.

Jackson smiled, dipped his head down and laved his tongue over Stiles’ chest. He kissed Stiles slowly, tracing the omega’s mouth and enjoying the muffled whimpers. Stiles hooked the waistband of Jackson’s boxers and tugged lightly.

“Off,” Stiles ordered when they broke.

“So pushy,” Jackson joked.

“Jax …” Stiles bit his lower lip. “I need – I mean, I want –“

Jackson scented Stiles’ neck with a smile. “You want to forget for little bit, huh?”

Stiles nodded. Jackson kissed his Adam’s apple.

“You need to just _feel_ for a while?”

Stiles groaned and nodded.

“Want it hard?”

Moan.

“I’ve got you, Stiles … just let go and trust me,” Jackson breathed against the smooth skin just behind Stiles’ ear.

Jackson was gone when Stiles woke up in the morning, which wasn’t unusual. Unfortunately, Stiles didn’t remember gasping the name ‘Derek’ when his climax washed over him. Jackson, however, could think of nothing else.

* * *

Cora and Peter were sitting in the kitchen when Derek got home.

“What the _fuck_ did you two do?” Derek snarled.

Cora winced and Peter simply looked annoyed.

“We got you a date, nephew,” Peter said. “I thought that would have been obvious.”

“Derek, I’m sorry … I thought maybe it would … help?” Cora stammered.

“Help? _Help?!_ ” Derek asked. “I just told my dinner date I thought he was a prostitute after my money!”

Cora groaned and Peter chuckled. “ _That_ must have made for entertaining dinner conversation.”

Derek saw red. He grabbed Peter by his shirt and slammed him against the refrigerator. Magnets went flying and Cora ran out of the room.

“You _humiliated_ me! God only knows what I did to Stiles!” Derek growled, his fangs dropped and his claws emerged.

“Derek Sebastian Hale!”

Derek froze. The voice belonged to not only his mother but also his Alpha. He could no sooner ignore it than he could fly. Returning to his human form, Derek released Peter and turned to face Talia Hale. She stood with Cora behind her at the entrance to the kitchen. Her eyes glimmered red for a moment, but then faded to a dark brown. Another man stood behind her and Derek’s shoulders dropped. His father.

“I think we should take this conversation to the library, hmm?” Derek’s father suggested.

No one spoke, they all just followed Talia to the library. Once there, Derek flopped in a large leather chair near the fireplace. Peter sat in a wing chair near the windows and Cora sat beside her father on the sofa. Talia stood by the fireplace, watching the flames. After a moment of silence she looked at Derek.

“Do you want to explain your outburst in our home?”

Derek opened his mouth to spew his anger when he caught his father’s hand gesture out of the corner of his eye. Derek suddenly became aware of his mother’s scent. Alpha by nature and Alpha by pack rank, Talia had strong emotions. Right now she was nearly as furious as he’d felt a moment ago and it made his own anger dissipate. He swallowed hard, amazed how easily his own mother could make him feel like he was 5 and learning to control his wolf.

“It was wrong. I’m sorry.”

“That is not what I asked. What provoked you to attack your own kin? Your own pack?”

Derek frowned and ran his hands over his face. Before he could say anything, Cora spoke.

“It was my fault, mom.”

“And I will deal with you two soon enough,” Talia said over her shoulder. She walked up to Derek and stood in front of him. “What I want to know is how my son, someday Alpha of this pack, lost his temper enough to lay hands on his packmate. That _cannot_ happen, Derek. You will be responsible for their lives … your pack must trust you. How can they do that when you cannot keep control of your wolf?”

“I know and I’m sorry. I just … I was so _angry_ at what they did. I yelled at an omega tonight … I called him a … a whore,” Derek said meekly.

Talia’s eyebrows went up. She looked over at Cora and Peter. “And what say you two?”

Cora was crying. She wiped her eyes and mumbled something. Her father reached over and tilted her chin up.

“Own your mistake, cub … what did you do?”

“I … I … he’s just been so _sad_ lately. I thought if he spent some time with an omega … he’d get over Paige …” Cora stammered.

“So you set him up on a date?” Her father asked. “Cora, you can’t just _fix_ these things … no matter how long it’s been. Alpha-Omega bonds don’t work like that … and even outside of mating, they can be very strong.”

Cora sniffled. “I know … I just thought …”

Talia looked back at Derek who was staring into the fire. “Is that all that happened, Derek?”

“I can answer that, sister,” Peter said with a sigh. “I take equal blame for this … Cora’s idea for ‘spending time with an omega’ translates into ‘taking an omega’s _heat_ ’.”

Talia’s mate sucked in a gasp of air and he stood. “You … you sent him out with an omega in _heat_?”

Peter rolled his eyes. “Yes, because I’m _that_ foolish … _no_. We sent him out with an omega who’d advertised for a heat that falls on New Year’s Eve. The young man had auctioned it off on a very reputable site. I had him vetted. He was clean and had nothing more than a few minor indiscretions as a youth. I’m not quite _that_ reckless.”

“You’ll forgive me that your past behavior does not lead me to trust you, Peter,” Talia growled. “That you would dare to send Derek into such a situation ….” Talia looked at Derek. “You did not know, then? That the boy was there to meet the alpha he _thought_ had purchased his heat?”

Derek shook his head miserably. “I was _horrible_ to him. It just caught me off-guard!” Derek glared at Peter. “You didn’t even _warn_ me!”

“Obviously because you wouldn’t have gone out with him!” Peter countered.

“Enough!” Talia barked. “Peter, you and Cora acted badly. You can’t force Derek to find a mate. It happens or it doesn’t.”

“They said you were worried about me, mom,” Derek said.

Talia sighed. “I am … but I would never force you into something like this … you have to find your own way.”

Derek nodded. “I … I liked him.”

Every pair of eyes in the room zeroed in on Derek then. He shrugged and sank back in his chair. “We had a good time until _that_ came up. I liked him … I might … I mean, I wouldn’t _mind_ spending his heat with him. But there’s no way in hell that he’ll go for it now …”

“We’ve got his phone number!” Cora chirped.

Talia’s look silenced her daughter. She crouched in front of Derek’s chair.

“You must decide if you want to talk to him again and follow through on the arrangement Cora and Peter made on your behalf,” Talia looked over at Peter. “How much did you pay for this omega heat?”

Peter cleared his throat. “Approximately nine thousand.”

Talia made a surprised sound. “You were hell-bent on making this happen, I see. Well, the auction house will see the funds returned if the event doesn’t occur. It’s your choice, Derek.”

Derek nodded, unsure of what to do. He opted for the easy path for now. “I just want to go to bed and forget this night ever happened. I’ll decide tomorrow.”

Talia nodded and stood. “We should all do the same. I’ll talk with you two tomorrow as well.”

Cora cringed and Peter sighed.

* * *

Derek slept uneasily that night. Amber eyes kept watching him in his dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah ... Derek 'Sebastian' Hale. It just sort of typed itself. Don't hate me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bumpy road, a little sexy times ... hope you enjoy!

“Jax, this is the 12th message I’ve left in the past four hours … what’s up?  Call me,” Stiles murmured.

Ending the call, he looked over at Scott who cast him a worried glance.  “He still hasn’t called?”

“No,” Stiles said miserably.  “I don’t get what I did wrong.”

“Stiles, you know Jax as well as anybody.  He’s probably just in a mood over what happened between you and that asshole alpha.”

Stiles plopped down beside his friend.  “I wish you guys would quit calling him that.  He wasn’t an asshole, Scotty.  He – I think his sister and uncle set him up for this somehow.  He had no clue it was a meet and greet … he thought it was just some sort of blind date.  Scotty … I kinda liked him.  A lot.”

Scott nuzzled Stiles’ temple.  “I’m sorry, dude.  Who knows … maybe he’ll get over it and call you anyway?”

Stiles shook his head.  “Doubt it … Jax dragged me off before we could talk.  But Derek _did_ seem bugged about the way things went.  Doesn’t matter anyway … I’m gonna have Danny talk to the auction house about contacting the next alpha in line … that _Starwolf_ guy.”

Scott sighed.  “You still going through with it?”

“It was only 400 dollars less … hell yeah I’m still going through with it.  I need the cash, Scotty.  You _know_ that,” Stiles protested.

“I know … it’s just … well, Jackson would give you the cash, Stiles.  Hell, he’d even take your heat too … you guys always spend it together.  Why not for the holiday?” Scott asked.

“Jackson … means a lot to me, Scotty but … last night … I don’t think he’s as _over_ as I thought he was,” Stiles replied.

Scott snorted.  “Well _duh_ , Stiles.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

Scott stared at his friend like he’d popped out a new appendage.  “Stiles … are you _serious_?”  When Stiles just looked at him, Scott groaned.  “Stiles, Jackson Whittemore is in _love_ with you.  _You_ wanted to end it, not Jackson.  He’ll take any and every crumb you throw him … it’s been kinda painful to watch, actually.”

“Wait, what?  Jackson told me –“

“Yeah, I know … he blows it off like no big deal every time the subject comes up … but you know the wolf doesn’t work like that, Stiles.  He’s got it bad for you,” Scott explained.

Stiles replayed a hundred scenes in his head in rapid succession starting from the night he told Jackson he wanted to move out again.  And all of them pointed to one thing … Jackson was still in love with him.

“Oh _fuck_ … I’ve been leading him on all this time!  Damn it, why didn’t you guys say something?”

Scott shook his head.  “We weren’t sure you didn’t know … and Jackson nearly bit off Danny’s head when he brought it up before.”

“You thought I would _deliberately_ do that to Jax??  Thanks a lot!” Stiles protested.  “I love the guy but not … hell, what’s _wrong_ with me, Scotty?  I mean, Jackson loves me and he’s … he’s _great_ … I don’t know why I was always picking fights with him.  But Derek … have mercy that guy was hot.  And nice.  And funny.  Why do I want the one that doesn’t want _me_?”

Scott shrugged.  “I couldn’t tell you, Stiles … but now that you know … what are you going to tell Jackson?”

Stiles hunched over and put his face in his hands.  “I have absolutely no idea.”

Scott opened his mouth but the doorbell rang at the same time.  He sighed as Stiles jumped up to answer it.  He guessed it was Jackson.  He was wrong.

* * *

Stiles gaped at the man standing in his doorway.  Wearing a black leather jacket, gray Henley and jeans, Derek Hale looked like something straight out of _Alpha Male_ magazine.  The alpha rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

“Hey, Stiles,” he offered.

Scott was beside his friend instantly, angling himself between the two.  His eyes flashed briefly. 

“I’m Scott … Stiles’ friend.  Why are you here?” Scott demanded.

“ _Scotty_ …” Stiles whined, pushing around his best friend.  He looked at Derek and crossed his arms across his chest.  “So why _are_ you here?”

Derek’s lips quirked but he fought to keep his amusement down.  “I’m … I’m here to say I’m sorry, Stiles.  I was a jerk the other night.  I didn’t listen to your side of the story – I just made some really horrible assumptions.”

“Like me being an omega whore?” Stiles offered.

Derek winced.  “Yeah.  I just – you really caught me off-guard.  I went home and talked to my sister and uncle.  They put in the bids without my knowledge.  They were trying to … _help_.”

“Help?”

“With my social life.”

“Dude, seriously?  How the heck was throwing you into the deep end going to help?” Stiles said.

“Look,” Scott interrupted.  “You’ve apologized.  You should probably go now.”

“Scott!” Stiles barked. 

“No, Stiles … no guy who treats you like that deserves –“

“He’s right you know,” Derek said softly.  “I _don’t_ deserve a second chance … but I’d like to ask for one anyway?”

Stiles felt his insides melt as he saw the sincerity in the green eyes.  He nodded dazedly.

“I … uh … I think I can arrange that,” Stiles said.

“What the _fuck_ are _you_ doing here?!?” Jackson’s voice came echoing down the hallway.

Scott sighed in relief.  Backup.  Derek turned; startled to find himself pushed away from the door by the alpha he’d seen Stiles drive away with the night of their ‘date’.  He fought to keep his temper, but Jackson’s scent told him the other young man was spoiling for a fight.  He snarled when Jackson came up into his face, teeth bared and eyes flashing.

“ _Jackson_.”

Jackson jolted like he’d been stuck in the side with a cattle prod.  Stiles’ voice was low and hard.  All traces of omega were gone.  Even his scent was muted.  Jackson and Derek turned together to look at the werewolf standing in the hallway.  They stepped apart quickly.

“Stiles, I –“ Jackson started.

“Nope.  Not listening,” Stiles said, hand held up.  “You haven’t extended me that courtesy for the last few days so don’t expect it from me.  I’ve told you before I hate this ‘alpha’ shit you pull.  I can make my own decisions and I can take care of myself.”

“That why you called me in tears the night this asshole said you were a whore?” Jackson snapped back.

It didn’t seem possible, but Stiles’ eyes went colder.  Jackson had never seen his lover look at him like this – not even during their many fights.  He regretted every word that had come out of his mouth since he turned down the hallway and saw Stiles looking at Derek like he was the best Christmas present ever.

“Stiles –“

Stiles held his hand up again.  “You know what, Jax?  I love you and you’re one of my closest friends but we aren’t mated.  I’m an idiot because I wasn’t paying attention and I led you on … I thought we were just having fun.  That’s on me.  Let me be clear now:  I’m not your mate.  I don’t need you going all alpha wolf on whomever because you think you have to protect me.  I was really upset the other night and I called you because I trust you.  And you were there for me just like you’ve always been but there’s more to the story and if I decide to go out with Derek again I’m _going_ to go out with him.  Got it?”

“Crystal clear,” Jackson said hoarsely.  “See you around, Stiles.”

Jackson stalked past the omega, deftly sidestepping the hand that reached out to him.  Scott looked unhappily at Stiles and went after him.  Stiles sighed deeply and ran a hand through his hair before looking sheepishly at Derek.

“Sorry you had to watch all that,” Stiles said quietly.

Derek, whose hands were shoved in his jacket pockets, shrugged.  “Not my business, really.  Are you ok?”

Stiles shook his head.  “Jax … he doesn’t handle shit like this well.  You should have seen him when his girlfriend broke up with him.”

“Do you need to go talk to him?”

“He won’t even acknowledge my existence right now … so no point.  God what a mess.”

Derek looked down at his boots.  “It’s sort of my fault …”

“Don’t even … this was coming one way or another.  I wasn’t kidding when I said I haven’t been paying attention … Scotty told me this morning how Jax feels.  I feel like an ass leading him on like that,” Stiles muttered.

“Do you want to get out of here?” Derek asked.

Stiles lit up so abruptly, Derek found himself wanting to do just about anything to see the reaction again.

“Yes!  Give me a sec to get my wallet,” Stiles replied, darting back in the apartment.

Derek started to yell that he wouldn’t need a wallet, then stopped himself.  It was becoming very clear that Stiles did not want to be treated like a stereotypical omega that needed to be cared for … he wanted to walk his own path.  Derek had never considered that before but he found it strangely alluring.

* * *

Derek drove to his favorite pizza place.  It was downtown in a neighborhood showing its age.  They sat at the counter and managed to agree on a werewolf-sized pizza covered with just about every sort of protein available with lots of cheese.  Stiles quickly devoured three slices while Derek worked on his first one.

Watching Stiles in the informal setting opened Derek’s eyes to the inherent grace of movement in the young were’s frame.  Stiles laughed with his entire body.  He shook from head to toe and his eyes lit up like twin candle flames.  It made so many _other_ pictures pop into his head, Derek finished off two large cups of soda in a desperate effort to keep his body from betraying him.

As the conversation about whether or not _Agent Carter_ was going to deliver on the small screen, Derek decided he needed to breach the topic they were both avoiding.

“Stiles,” he said softly.  “I want … I want you to know that I’d like …well, I mean, I want …”

“You’re really adorable when you forget how to talk,” Stiles teased.

Derek rolled his eyes.  “I’m trying for charmingly befuddled.”

Stiles snickered.  He toyed with his napkin before saying, “Yes.”

Derek nearly swallowed his straw.  “I’m sorry, what?”

“Don’t be all coy, you know what I said,” Stiles countered.  He looked up through his eyelashes and it was all Derek could do not to haul him out the door.  “I said ‘yes’.  I’d, um, like to spend my heat with you.”

Derek felt his face grow warm but he smiled.  Stiles had seen Derek smile but this one had so much warmth in it, he suddenly wished his heat was the next day.

“I’d be honored,” Derek replied.

Unable to stop himself, Derek leaned forward and gently brushed his lips against Stiles’.  The omega tensed for half a second before returning the kiss, just a press of mouths.  When they broke, Derek knew his eyes were glowing and Stiles’ color was high.

“I’m about to break fifteen thousand personal rules but I _really_ don’t want to end our date here,” Stiles said softly. 

Derek swallowed.  “I don’t either … I live about five blocks from here …?”

Stiles nodded and they managed to make it to the car before Derek had to taste Stiles again.  He opened the door but then bracketed Stiles on either side with one hand on the car and one on the door.  He kissed and was pleasantly surprised when Stiles opened to him.  Their tongues gently touched and slid together.  Derek couldn’t stop the rumbling growl that emerged from his chest.  Stiles smiled.

“Down, boy,” he said, lightly.  His scent, however, told Derek a totally different story.

Derek drove home a little faster than he might have any other night.  Stiles gaped at the building which looked like a huge warehouse.  Derek let him in and he gaped a little more.

Warm hardwood floors with rugs scattered around covered the space.  The exposed metal and brick made it a very industrial chic look and Derek obviously preferred leather furniture.  Stiles whistled.

“ _Nice_.  Is this all – “

Derek was behind him, pressing against him with his mouth on Stiles’ neck and his arms tight around Stiles’ torso.  Stiles sighed and leaned his head to one side, exposing more of his neck.

“I can give you the dime tour later … unless you really want me to stop?” Derek murmured against the heated skin.

“Nope,” Stiles moaned.  “Floor, wall, door, window, got it … bed … can you show me the bed?”

Derek chuckled and scooped Stiles off his feet.  The omega would have protested had Derek not reclaimed his mouth in the same motion, his tongue more insistent this time.  When Stiles felt the scrape of Derek’s fangs he stopped thinking about anything except getting the wolf naked.

Derek’s bed was wide and set on a platform.  The headboard was made of repurposed piping and Stiles had to fight not to picture himself handcuffed to it.  He bounced slightly when Derek tossed him on the mattress (oh god it was so _soft)_ but he didn’t have time to comment as the alpha was over him and kissing him again. 

Clothes came off in a flurry of tugs and impatient pauses.  Stiles was fairly certain he’d forgot a sock but he could have cared less because his cock was sliding against Derek’s.  The friction was maddening and it only got worse when Derek lifted Stiles’ legs and let the omega wrap them around his waist.  Hand under Stiles’ ass, Derek held him tightly against him while they ground into one another.

Stiles’ body pulled him higher and higher … dragging him toward a release he wasn’t sure he could survive as foolish as that sounded.  It just didn’t seem possible … his body didn’t even seem to belong to him any longer the way it was wantonly pressing against Derek, seeking every minute bit of physical contact.  He whined when Derek rolled them over suddenly.  He looked down at the alpha, confused.

“Take … take it … bring yourself off … let me see you …” Derek gasped.

Stiles stared.  No alpha ever let him _drive_ before … but Stiles knew his own body and he knew what it wanted.  Derek moaned when the omega straddle his upper thighs and held their cocks together.  He slowed the pace but the sensation of the long slender fingers over his member was almost too much for Derek to take.  He wrapped his own hand around as well and saw Stiles’ head fall back.  They both lost themselves then … the rhythm sped up suddenly and then they were both shouting out hoarse cries as they came.

Stiles sprawled across him had to be the most enjoyable sensation Derek had experienced in quite some time.  The omega’s spearmint scent was sharp and bracing as it mingled with his own musk.  He let his hand drift slowly up and down Stiles’ spine.  The omega purred softly which made Derek’s cock twitch.

“Already?” Stiles muttered.

“You started it,” Derek returned drowsily.

“Mmm … silly me,” Stiles returned.  He shifted slightly.  “I don’t want to move.”

“We need a shower,” Derek noted.

“Yeah.  Still don’t wanna move,” Stiles said with a yawn.

Derek smiled and then moved.  He got up, holding Stiles on one arm like he was a toddler instead of a fully grown man.  Stiles didn’t complain.

“I could get used to this being carried everywhere,” the omega said, leaning against Derek’s chest.

“Yeah?  Too bad … I only offer this service to omegas I’m about to fuck or have fucked,” Derek teased.

Stiles snorted.  “Guess your bed’s gonna get a workout because I’m not walking anywhere again.”

Derek laughed and started the water.  Stiles stared at the shower.

“Dude, is everything in this place made for like four people?  This shower’s bigger than my apartment!” Stiles said as he slid down to stand on the tile. He tugged off his one wayward sock.

Derek shrugged.  “I like things nice.  And roomy.”

“Hear me complaining?” Stiles asked.  “Nope, no complaints here.  Not a one.  Oh my god, that water pressure …”

Derek pinned Stiles to the wall and proceeded to pound him into it.  Stiles couldn’t stop his mouth from begging for more.  Derek carried him back to bed with a grin and Stiles found that he fit against the alpha just right.  One leg over Derek’s hip, Stiles relaxed slowly and gradually managed to fall asleep.  Neither of them could stop smiling.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a fun little interlude.

Stiles sighed when Derek pulled up at his house.  He looked over at the alpha.

“That’s my dad’s squad car and that’s Scott’s bike … maybe we better just end the date here,” Stiles said uneasily.

Derek chuckled.  He leaned across and kissed Stiles gently.  Tapping the omega’s nose, he murmured, “I’ll let it go this time, but next time I want to be properly introduced to your father.  It’s only right since I’m taking your heat and he doesn’t know me.”

Stiles’ heart felt like it was going to explode out of his chest.  “You – you really want there to be a next time?”

Derek smiled.  “Very much so … I enjoyed last night, Stiles.  A lot.”

Stiles blushed furiously.  “Well of course you did … I mean, it _is_ me after all and –“

Derek’s lips silenced him abruptly.  “Go on before your dad comes out with a shotgun.  He’s already glaring a hole through the side of my car.”

Stiles turned and groaned.  “Oh my God … _why?”_

Derek jumped out and opened the car door making Stiles blush again.  The omega stole a last kiss before walking up to the door.  He looked over at the living room where his dad sat with Scott staring at the television.  Never a good sign.

“Morning!” he said brightly with a wave.

The twin glares he received told him pretty much everything he needed to know.  He groaned and stomped up the stairs.  He heard Scott lope up a moment later.

“You spent the _night_ with him?” Scott demanded.

Stiles flopped on his bed.  “Yes, yes I did, Scotty.  You want all the sordid details?”

“Stiles!  You barely know him!”

“He’s a decent guy, Scott … and obviously he isn’t a serial killer because I’m here, right?  Safe and sound and pretty happily fucked out,” Stiles retorted.

“Oh I _so_ did not need that visual, son,” Sheriff Stilinski muttered from the doorway.

Stiles flared bright red and sat up abruptly.  Scott edged for the door.  “Yeah … I’m gonna just um, go now.  Call me, Stiles.”

* * *

Once the door closed below them and Scott’s bike drove away, Stiles rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.  “So … dad … how’s it –“

“Don’t even start with me, Stiles,” John rumbled.  “What the hell is this I hear from Jackson?  You _sold_ your heat?!?”

Stiles growled and sat down heavily in his desk chair.  “I’m going to kill him.”

“Don’t blame Jackson … he’s just looking out for you –“

“No, he’s pissed off at me and this is his way of getting back at me for breaking it off between us,” Stiles snarls.

“Why would you do this, Stiles?  Don’t you know how dangerous –“

“I _know_ , Dad!  I know … Danny vetted him.  I’m not an idiot, ok?  I know it’s a risk, but I also know how many extra shifts you’re taking on to make ends meet.  I want to help!” Stiles said, exasperated.  “And Derek’s a good guy … he – he’s funny and I like him, ok?  He wouldn’t hurt me.  It’ll be ok.”

John Stilinski crossed the room and crouched in front of Stiles, gripping his arms tightly.  “It is _not_ ok when I find out my only son essentially sold his body to make money.  I don’t care how they pretty it up and try to make it respectable, Stiles – it’s not right.  And I _never_ wanted you to feel like you had to do _anything_ like this – I’m so sorry to have let you down.”

Stiles eyes filled with tears.  “Let me down?  Dad, you … you _never_ let me down.  I’m the one that … I’m the reason we’ve got all this debt.  It’s my fault.”

John groaned and pulled Stiles into a tight hug.  “It’s not your fault, Stiles.  Do you think I _blame_ you for this?  You’re my son … my precious pup and you were taken from me for four of the fucking longest days of my life – when I didn’t know if you were dead or alive.  Stiles, every payment I make to them for helping you come back from that is not money I begrudge.  You’re here, you’re alive and you’re in relatively sound mind … to me, that’s worth every cent I make for the rest of my _life_.”

Stiles trembled at the intensity of his father’s confession and the stress of the past few weeks finally caught up to him.  Stiles sobbed against his dad’s shoulder for what he would later consider an embarrassingly long time.  He let himself be held in his dad’s lap on the bed like when he was younger.  It felt good because he hadn’t had this sort of close snuggle time with his father since the incident.  As and omega _and_ a werewolf, touch was incredibly important to reaffirm the bond between wolves – more so when the two were blood relatives.  When the tears faded, Stiles unfolded and sat beside his dad, leaning against him with John’s arm a comforting weight on his shoulders.

“Dad, can Derek come to um … Thanksgiving dinner?” Stiles asked.  “I haven’t really asked him but I think he’ll say yes and it would be a good time to meet you and –“

“Ask him, Stiles,” John replied.  “But I’m meeting him before that.  Dinner – this week.”

Stiles craned around to look at his father.  “Seriously?  What are you going to do?”

“Danny isn’t the only vetting process he needs to pass, Stiles.  And if I don’t like what I see, I _will_ stop this transaction, kiddo,” John muttered darkly.

Stiles pecked his dad on the cheek.  “You’re gonna love him … I swear, dad.”

“Yeah, yeah … now then – _please_ go take a shower so I don’t have to smell randy alpha all over my only son all day,” the sheriff complained as he pressed a kiss to Stiles’ hair and headed out of the room.

“Oh my God let me die now,” Stiles muttered into his pillow.

* * *

“Thursday?  Hang on let me check my schedule,” Derek muttered. 

Stiles heard tapping and chewed nervously on a fingernail.  He was about to tell Derek to never mind when a pleased sound came across the phone.

“Yep, that’ll work … I can make Peter attend the conference call we’ve got with India that evening,” Derek replied.  “He _so_ owes me.”

Stiles chuckled nervously.  “Derek, I don’t want you to feel … _obligated_ or anything.  I know this is just a –“

“It’s not just _anything_ , Stiles,” Derek corrected.  “It’s exactly what should be happening … the heat will take care of itself, Stiles.  I want to get to know _you_.”

“Keep that up and I’ll start thinking you like me,” Stiles teased.

“Can’t have that,” Derek returned.  “What do I need to bring Thursday?”

“Just your handsome self, Derek,” Stiles replied.  “And, um, thanks.  For last night, I mean.  I had a good time too.”

“I’m glad, Stiles.  So … are you doing anything _Friday_?”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since I've been here -- I apologize but this is not a happy chapter.

“How was dinner, nephew?”

Derek had scented his uncle the minute he entered his home. He growled lightly anyway, letting Peter know he wasn’t thrilled at finding the man sitting in his living room, drinking his beer.

“Apparently I need to reassess my security system,” Derek muttered, as he pulled a bottle from his fridge. “Do you need another one?”

“I’m fine, thank you,” Peter replied.

Derek sank into an overstuffed chair across from the other were. He sipped his beer and raised an eyebrow.

“Well? To what do I owe this dubious honor?”

Peter smiled but the humor did not reach his eyes and Derek felt his wolf begin to pace. He put the bottle down on the glass-topped coffee table.  Peter sighed.

“My vetting process on Mr. Stilinski was not … complete,” Peter said softly. “New information has recently come to my attention and I wanted to let you know before you went through with this arrangement.  Although, judging from what my nose tells me, I might be a day or two too late.”

Derek frowned. “You said that he was clear – only a few minor things when he was still a minor.”

Peter nodded. “And so his record states … however.  My investigator found a several sealed court documents from an incident you know all too well from a little over a year ago.”

Derek continued to frown but then realization dawned and his eyes widened. He stood abruptly, his hands clenched into fists at his side.  Peter remained seated, but tense.  Derek was an alpha and apparently emotionally invested in the omega named Stiles Stilinski.  It was best to err on the side of caution and no sudden movements.

“That -- that can’t be … he was one of _them?_ ”

Them – nine hapless omegas captured by a renegade druid who’d been emotionally unstable and triggered into a full-blown psychotic break by the loss of a boyfriend. Derek knew the details alright – how could he not since it was _him_ Jennifer had been out to destroy.  Unfortunately, by using her skills for such a dark purpose, she’d inadvertently twisted her own mind and sanity to fit the new purpose.

A harmless English professor at the local college by day, Jennifer had carefully selected her victims and on an auspicious night, she’d cast the first spell – an enchantment designed to draw the young, unbonded omegas from their very homes. None of them had realized they’d been enchanted and followed the Pied Piper call straight to Jennifer’s hidden lair deep within the Preserve.  Driven by a need to have others suffer the perceived rejection of affection brought on by Derek breaking up with her, the damaged druid had marked each omega with specifically chosen runes and wrapped morning glory around their arms in a perverted binding spell.  The result had prevented the omegas from being able to bear physical contact with other creatures – Derek shivered.  Stiles was, very obviously, a typical omega – his biology drove him to make physical contact with those around him.  It was a very basic need stamped on his DNA just as much as it was imprinted on Derek’s to fulfill that simplest of natural drives.  Having Stiles next to him had been heaven and not just for sexual reasons – Derek thought he could die happy just running his fingers through the shock of dark hair on a daily basis. 

Jennifer’s spell had driven that need to a pinnacle and then made it impossible to reach – touching another creature left the nine victims in agony. Their combined distress had been channeled by Jennifer Blake for her lunar spell.

Peter nodded, tossing a file folder onto the table. “The respective bios for each victim.  None came out unscathed but Stiles has managed to reintegrate himself into a semblance of his old life again.  Apparently he had a brief stay at Eichen House which tells me the true reason behind his auction.  I’ve reviewed the sheriff’s financials and they are walking a thin line.”

Derek sat down again. He gripped his hair, wishing he could go back to earlier in the evening when he didn’t know all this … when he was happy and content watching Stiles and his father snipe at one another fondly.  When he could imagine a life with the slender omega and all that entailed.  He looked bleakly at Peter.

“Oh. Oh no … Derek, don’t tell me you’ve _fallen_ for this young man?” Peter groaned.

“What if I have? Stiles is … he’s amazing.  He said he’d been sick … he must have been talking about ….” Derek’s voice faded.  “Peter, why did you tell me this?”

“Because I wanted you to know how possibly fragile this young man is, Derek.  Emotionally and physically.  It may not be wise to go through with this arrangement.”

Derek snorted. “Stiles is anything but fragile, Peter.  Again … anyone who could come out of something like that – she had them for four days before the authorities were able to break her wards.”

“Yes,” Peter agreed. “She did and it is admirable that your little omega survived it – but consider this:  four of the nine omegas in that lair did _not_ survive it.  Two are permanently incapacitated, unable to touch another being.  Only three came out of it with some semblance of their sanity intact and I have medical documents showing that Stiles often suffers night terrors and cannot bear to be alone for any lengthy period of time.”  Peter cleared his throat softly and brought out his least favorite point.  “Derek … you were crushed when you lost Paige and there was absolutely _no_ way for any of us to have foreseen that tragedy.  If Stiles suffers a breakdown after you’ve been together – if you were to say, mate him – will you be able to survive that?”

Derek growled. “I’m not some fragile flower that –“

Peter returned the growl. “Bury the ego, nephew.  I’m making you look at the facts as we understand them.  I’m _not_ telling you I consider you weak or wanting in any manner.”  The elder Hale sighed and leaned forward in his chair.  “Derek, whether or not you believe me, I do not want to see you hurt again.  You are young – if Stiles’ past contained anything other than this, I would be overjoyed to hear that you have formed an honest attachment to the omega.  But the truth is, I am worried.  For you … and for the young man.”

Derek frowned. “For Stiles?  Why?  I would never hurt him!  We’ve already –“ Derek’s voice slid into silence as he admitted their recent intimacy.

Peter released another soft sigh and ran a hand over his face. “Damn, I’d hoped I was only scenting a particularly aggressive make-out session.”

“He was fine, Peter. He slept the entire night through.  I felt … it felt _right_.  Honestly?  He felt like … like _mate_.”

The older man stood abruptly, grabbing up the file and nodding. “Very well then.  I won’t press the matter and I haven’t spoken to your mother about this – and I _won’t_ ,” Peter added at Derek’s sudden tension.  He pointed a finger at his nephew.  “Unless I suspect you are at risk – I will not gamble with your emotional well-being, Derek.”

Derek stood, his hands clenched tightly into fists. He looked at Peter unhappily.  “Why were you worried about Stiles?”

Peter paused on the way to the door. “Derek, if that young man is as gone over you as you seem to be for him, he stands a very real chance of being shattered when he learns that your actions led to his time in that hellhole.”

* * *

“Hey, big guy … doing a follow-up on dinner?” Stiles teased when he answered his phone. “Dad’s got the usual ‘I know a lot of ways to kill a man’ vibe going but he let you have seconds.  I think you’re in.”

Derek’s breath was too quick and Stiles could just make out the pounding heartbeat through the phone’s mic.

“Derek? Are you ok?”

“Stiles … Stiles, I need – I need to tell you something about something that happened to me a few years ago. With my first girlfriend,” Derek said, his voice fast.

“Um, ok? Derek, you’re scaring me a little, dude,” Stiles replied, sinking onto his bed.

“I know … I just – you need to hear this,” Derek insisted.

“So talk,” Stiles said uneasily.

“Paige … Paige was my first girlfriend and she was … she was everything I ever thought I wanted. Smart, pretty … and totally not going to put up with any of my bullshit,” Derek began.  “I was head-over from the minute we met and I couldn’t wait to be with her every day.”

Stiles swallowed the tightness in his throat. “Ok, high school sweethearts, I get it.”

“I asked to take her Heat,” Derek plowed on. “She was scared, I was scared but I thought I was old enough.  I thought I was ready, she was going to be my mate and everything would be perfect.”

Stiles chewed on his lower lip. He fought not to say anything as he heard Derek swallowing over and over again.  Finally, the Alpha inhaled deeply and spoke.

“We snuck off to an old hiding place I knew about – I’d made it as comfortable as I could with a mattress and sleeping bag. I had food and water there and no one would find us until she was through her Heat and we were mated.  I even got a collar for her using the money I’d saved up for college – it was just a gold band but I wanted her to have something to wear that said she was _mine_.  Stupid Romeo and Juliet shit.”

“Sounds sweet to me,” Stiles placated, not liking Derek’s bitter tone.

“I was sixteen and thought I knew everything – but I didn’t know that there’s a reason Heats are monitored medically,” Derek said softly.

Stiles frowned and then it hit him. An omega’s heat left them physically vulnerable and not just for the obvious reasons.  It was a time when they could do very little but focus on the one driving imperative to be sure but it also took a toll on their health.  Typical heats were four to five days and the caloric burn was immense during that time.  And while the days prior would be filled with gut-busting meals, as Stiles well knew, the constant usually frenetic physical activity that would follow would eat through the bulk of that in _hours_.  His metabolism was already naturally high thanks to being a werewolf, but coupled with his heat Stiles’ body became a single-minded, very inefficient engine that could easily run itself dry but keep going until it burned out. 

Hence, once an omega was prepared to go into heat, it was highly recommended that they be monitored even if they were seeing it through alone. If an alpha was in the equation, it was practically law that they monitor vitals along with ensuring food was eaten and water drunk.  Regular phone calls to a chosen medical professional helped ensure nothing went terribly wrong – Stiles had no idea how things had been done before medical advances but he was glad he lived in a more civilized time.  He winced, imagining a sixteen-year-old walking unaware into the potential nightmare.

“Something happened, didn’t it?” Stiles ventured softly.

The voice that answered him was anything but the strong alpha bass he’d been hearing in his dreams since meeting Derek.

“Her blood pressure spiked – I didn’t know – it was a family trait. I was her first so she didn’t know that alpha pheromones make everything worse physically – her nose started bleeding and I couldn’t – I couldn’t stop it,” Derek croaked, his voice sounding like it was dragged over dry, rough boards.  “She passed out.  I got her to the ER but she didn’t make it.”

Stiles wiped at his eyes. “Derek … God, I’m so sorry. _Fuck_ , dude.”

He heard the sounds of drinking and then Derek cleared his throat again. His voice was very clear when he spoke.

“I can’t take your heat, Stiles. I thought I was ready, but I’m not.  I can’t risk a repeat of what happened with Paige.”

Stiles almost dropped his phone. “Wait … what?  Derek, wait – I – I can get you reports of my last two heats, dude – that won’t – it won’t be like that.”

“Paige’s condition was rare, I admit but I’ve thought about this and it’s probably best if we don’t see each other anymore. Keep the money –“

“I don’t want the fucking money, Derek!” Stiles barked. “I want – _fuck you! Just—just fuck you!  Fucking alpha asshole!  I hate you I wish I’d never met you!”_

Stiles threw his phone across the room where it shattered against the wall. His father was in the room a minute later, pulling his sobbing son against him.  He gave up quickly trying to understand the broken words spilling from Stiles and just settled on holding the shaking frame until the young man passed out.  He worried his lip a minute in an unconscious imitation of his son’s habit before making a call.

* * *

Stiles woke up when a warm body pressed against his own. He blinked open his eyes and craned his head around to see Jackson .  Tears started leaking immediately and the other wolf pressed soft kisses against the pillow-mussed hair.  Stiles startled when a smaller body curled up on his other side and he found Liam tucking against his hitching chest.  Soft purrs emerged from the omega and Stiles began to weep openly.  He saw Scott curving around his legs and bit by bit, the innate sense of _pack_ began to seep into his aching body.  He took a wavering breath.

“I’m so—“ Stiles started to say over his shoulder.

The other werewolf nipped Stiles’ ear in frustration. “Go to sleep, Stilinski.  We’re here.  We’ve got you.”

Stiles whined softly but the combined heat of his friends combined with their scents lulled him into a drowsy state that eventually gave way to a deep dreamless sleep. Jackson kept watch all night and called down every curse he knew on a certain Derek Hale.

* * *

Derek lay on the sloped metal roof of his home and stared at the night sky. This far from residential areas, the lights were dimmer leaving cold, bright stars dotting the velvet.  He replayed the conversation with Stiles in his head again and again until he was certain he would never forget it.  It was a coward’s retreat – instead of telling the omega the full truth of his unbelievably horrific dating history, he’d used one of the events to lie his way out of having to face rejection.  The betrayal in Stiles’ voice had nearly undone him to the point of begging the omega to forgive him and let him make it up somehow.  He had no idea what he would have promised – anything and everything no doubt – but the phone had gone dead.  If he had to wager a guess, it was in pieces on the floor somewhere.  Stiles’ passion was white-hot when ignited – Derek imagined his anger was similarly combustible.

“You, my nephew, are an idiot.”

Derek didn’t bother turning. He hadn’t heard his uncle and it occurred to him that he should perhaps ask for lessons in skulking from the other alpha.  “I took your advice and that makes me an idiot?”

Peter sighed and lay down near his nephew. “You could have at least gotten _some_ of the money back.”

Derek snorted. “He’ll probably give it _all_ back but if he doesn’t it serves you right – you and Cora both.”

“We only wanted to see you happy again, Derek,” Peter offered softly.

“I don’t think I was meant to be happy, Peter. Now, if you don’t mind, I’d like to be left the _fuck_ alone,” Derek said flatly.

Derek didn’t expect Peter to press a kiss to his forehead before he walked to the edge of the roof and jumped down. He also didn’t expect the tears to be so hot against his skin nor for them to last so long.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this isn't quite as 'up' as I wanted it to be but enjoy a short interlude.

Stiles smoothed his jacket and twisted in front of the mirror to study the line on his frame. He heard a soft cough and looked up in the mirror to see Jackson leaning against the doorframe behind him.

“You look great,” the alpha offered quietly.

Stiles smiled wanly. “Yeah?  Well, it’s just a meet and greet.  I just have to remember how to eat with utensils, remember?”

The words were sharp and Stiles regretted them the minute they left his mouth. Jackson had been cautious in his support since the night Derek broke things off.  He’d called or texted a few times over the past three weeks to see how Stiles was doing but let his friend decide whether or not they spent any time together.  When they had met up for lunch or a movie night, Jackson had kept his distance – letting Stiles determine the physical boundaries.  The omega knew Jackson didn’t deserve his emotional tidal waves.  Stiles walked over to the alpha and pressed a hand against his smooth cheek.  He felt the muscles beneath jump but Jackson’s scent remained steady.

“Sorry about that, dude,” Stiles apologized. “I’m trying _not_ to compare this date to another one and it’s got me on edge.”

Jackson nodded. “Understandable.”  He pulled the omega’s hand down and simply held it.  “Jordan isn’t Derek.  He’s known you for years and what this is so you two are on equal footing.  Just have fun.”

“You’re making me feel like an ass for how I treated you, Jax.”

Jackson snorted and pressed a quick, dry kiss to Stiles’ forehead. He pulled back and smoothed the omega’s hair.  “You weren’t out of line, Stiles.  It’s on me for letting it go as far as it did when I knew you weren’t into me.”  Jackson sighed and looked up through his eyelashes.  “You know me better than anyone and you know I always want the best of everything.  Right?”

Stiles nodded, chewing on his lower lip. Jackson gently tapped his index finger against the omega’s mouth to make him stop.  “Remember that if you start thinking you’re not worth it because you are … you’re worth everything and when you find the right mate, they’re going to spend the rest of their lives trying to give you that.  Your past – all the physical reminders and the emotional ones?  Isn’t going to matter, trust me.”  Jackson rubbed a hand over Stiles’ left arm – right over the spot that had a particularly nasty twisting scar wound over the bicep.  He knew Stiles’ body as well as his own and he felt the tension that always came when the omega was reminded of how it came to be there.  “Did Derek even ask about it?  Or act like he even _saw_ it?”

Stiles’ eyes narrowed. “No, he didn’t.”

Jackson’s lip quirked up on one side and he pressed another kiss to Stiles’ nose. “Huh … imagine that.  Sounds like it didn’t even matter enough to bring up.”

With that, Jackson left. He ducked his head at the approving nod the Sheriff gave him as he walked out the door.  Tapping his car’s touchscreen once he was on the road, Jackson voice-dialed a number.

“Hey, it’s Jackson. I’m hungry …want to go get a pizza?”

* * *

Stiles waited anxiously in the restaurant. When a tall, dark blonde alpha approached his table, Stiles smiled.  He stood and they shook hands.

“Hey, Stiles,” Jordan said.

Stiles had to admit it was a little bit of a shock seeing one of his father’s deputies outside the station. He couldn’t remember if he’d ever seen Jordan Parrish in anything _but_ his beige uniform.  Regardless, it was a pleasant change.  The dark blue suit made the alpha’s eyes pop and his normally smooth, precise haircut was casually tousled.  He had an easy grin that made Stiles relax even more as they sat down to dinner.  Maybe this wouldn’t be too bad.  Well, if he could stop thinking about a certain dark-haired alpha, that is.

* * *

Derek glanced at the calendar. A week until Christmas.  Another week until New Year’s.  A red circle that perhaps looked a little more like a flattened heart enclosed the box indicating the last day of the year.  Derek tore the calendar off his wall and threw it across the room.  It sailed like a Frisbee until hitting the far wall and sliding to the floor.  Grabbing another beer from the fridge, he went to the stairs that led up to the roof access window and crawled out, ready for another night staring at the stars.  His curse when he saw Peter sitting on the apex was soft but he knew his uncle had heard him.

“Such language, nephew.”

“What the fuck do you want, Peter?”

“Your omega –“

Derek’s reaction was instinct only. He saw red and moved before he could apply any sort of conscious thought to what he was doing.  His hand closed around Peter’s throat and he had the elder werewolf pinned to the metal roof a second later.  A snarl escaped his lips and Derek barely kept himself from roaring in Peter’s face.  The other werewolf looked annoyed but not angry.

“Are you done?”

Derek leaned closer, his fangs dripping with saliva as the wolf snapped just behind his consciousness.

“He’s not my omega. He’ll _never_ be my omega.”

Peter shifted to his beta form before Derek could blink. He threw his nephew bodily off of him and fell into a crouch, waiting.  When Derek charged him again, he planted his feet and used Derek’s momentum to toss him to the side.  Derek buried his claws in the metal roof to keep from falling, dangling from the edge.  When he looked up, Peter was standing over him.  He’d shifted back to human and his hand was held out.  Derek growled and Peter rolled his eyes.

“Derek, we’re pack and family. I did not mean for this to happen and if I could correct it, I would.”

Derek rumbled another growl and pulled himself up over the edge. He pushed past Peter and shook himself, settling his wolf internally.  He looked over at his uncle, back in his human form.  His eyes flashed briefly before he threw his head back and howled.  Peter joined him a moment later, sharing his packmate’s grief.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while so I hope the length makes up for that. Warnings: Descriptions of time spent in a mental institution and self-harm. Read with care.
> 
> You’ll find a small homage to the awesome [Whisper91](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Whisper91/pseuds/Whisper91) and their wonderful fic: [As Luck Would Have It (I'm already smitten) ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1939755/chapters/4191042). Seriously, Pop-Rock brownies sound like the best thing ever and I will have to make them some day.

Scott grunted as he pushed the grocery cart through the store behind Stiles, grateful when they paused in the rice and pasta aisle. He swore he could hear the metal basket groaning as Stiles tossed in three packs of multi-grain linguine and two of quinoa.  Scott ran his eyes over the bags of produce, fruit and bread.  He chuckled when Stiles added another two bags of brightly colored bow-tie pasta and six bottles of various sauces.

Without looking up from his list, Stiles wagged a finger at Scott. “No comments from the peanut gallery.  You guys eat like kings around me and Liam’s schedules.”

At that moment, said werewolf appeared, pushing another cart half full of boxes of Stiles’ favorite sugary cereal. “What about me and you?”

Stiles waved his hand vaguely in Scott’s direction, counting boxes and flipping through his coupon book. McCall grinned and shrugged.

“You guys always buy tons of food and where you keep it, I never understand,” Scott remarked, shaking his head at the cart and exhaling sharply when they began to move again and he had to get the heavy thing rolling. “And yet there’s never any leftovers – I’ve had you snatch food out of my _hand_ before, Stiles.”

“Once, Scotty … I did that _once_ ,” Stiles retorted.  “Which reminds me – I have a coupon for … yes!  Chicken taquitos!”  He pointed sternly at Scott.  “Munch at your own risk.”

Scott held up his hands in surrender. Liam grinned and stood on the cart while Stiles checked over his list before they were moving again.  “It’s not like we _want_ to chow down like this, Scott.”  The omega sighed.  “I hate it … I always feel like I’m going to puke but I can’t stop putting food in my mouth.  And then it’s just … poof! … gone.”

“Yeah, but then you get to burn it off in like the best way possible, right?” Scott commented idly, looking at a selection of salad dressings.

When Scott realized the conversation had fallen silent, he looked up to find both Stiles and Liam looking at him oddly.

Stiles frowned. “Right, ‘cause who wouldn’t want to go through _that_ weight loss program?”

Scott pulled up short, his sneakers squeaking a little on the polished concrete as he slowed the cart down to a stop. He winced.  “Crap … I’m sorry, guys –“

Liam regarded Scott with an almost disappointed expression. “That’s probably the most ignorant alpha thing I’ve ever heard you say, dude.”

Scott groaned. “I’m _sorry_ … it just came out!  You know I don’t think that, Stiles.  Come on!”

Stiles pursed his lips and gripped his coupon binder tightly. He knew his reaction was being amplified by the rush of hormones beginning to surge through him but it _hurt_ hearing Scott talk like most of the clueless masses who didn’t understand how basically awful a heat could be for an unbonded omega.  Sure, the sex was awesome … for maybe the first four hours.  After that, the drive to breed pushed every other rational thought out of his head and Stiles felt like someone else was driving his body.  And when he’d used up all his caloric store, not only was he wailing for an alpha to fuck him, he was _starving_.  Since most heats were anywhere from 48-72 hours, there were a lot of minutes to tick by where he could only crave a knot or food.

It was why alphas had to be careful and watch for signs of medical distress. Movies painted heats as an incredibly freeing and romantic moment between couples when the reality was seriously less blissful.  Stiles found it terrifying even though he’d shared all of his heats since reaching the age of legal consent with a trusted friend – Scott, Danny or Jackson.  Mostly Jackson.  When the imperative hit, Stiles felt like no request was too kinky or humiliating as long as it got him a knot.  He lost all ability to refuse in light of a thirst that seemed unquenchable.  Yeah, why wouldn’t everyone want to experience the ‘liberating’ moment when you found out if you’d picked a good heat partner or the one that was going to make you wish you’d never been born an omega?

Stiles ran his hands over his face while Liam purred softly at him. He looked up at his best friend who was now wearing an expression so miserable Stiles felt all his anger melt away.  Scott had shared two of Stiles’ heats.  He knew better than most how frightening it could be for an omega.  Besides, he was an expert cuddler which was never a skill to be overlooked, heat or not.

“Oh stop with the puppy-dog eyes, McCall! Get over here!”

Scott bounded over and gratefully accepted the slap to his head since it was followed by a hug. When they pulled apart, Stiles glared at the alpha.  “Do not _ever_ say something that dumb again, dude.”  Scott nodded frantically while Stiles rolled his eyes.  “Like you didn’t freak out the first time I begged for your knot, you big goof.”

Scott’s blush rushed straight up his neck to his hairline. He looked around and hissed, “ _Stiles_!”

Liam snorted and then doubled over laughing. Stiles grinned triumphantly at his brother.  “What?” he said innocently.  “Please, like you alphas are the only ones who compare knot notes.”

Liam burst out laughing again at Scott’s scandalized expression. “You _don’t_ …”

Stiles slung an arm around Liam’s shoulders. The two omegas fixed Scott with twin mischievous looks that had the alpha pushing his cart down the aisle to anywhere else followed by laughter.

* * *

Stiles sat in front of the TV at Scott’s apartment, curled up against Jackson’s side, polishing off yet another burrito. He groaned while he chewed, oblivious to the smiles around the room.

“Danny! These are _so_ awesome!” Stiles gushed.

Jackson snorted and smiled fondly at the omega. Stiles had entered the pre-heat phase they all found hilarious:  “everything-is-awesome”.  Be it food, clothes, people or the world in general, Stiles thought it was all fantastic and awesome.  The ‘a-word’ would be used several hundred times a day while Stiles worked, ate, or just hung out.  He smiled almost all the time and was more than a little scatterbrained.  His energy levels were high and keeping still was a true challenge.  They’d all learned long ago to simply let him buzz around the apartment babbling or crawling into laps to snuggle before wriggling out to go digging under his bed for some lost CD that had randomly crossed his mind.  Liam was the most forgiving because he tended toward a more frenetic energy during his heat ramp-up days.  Nothing was good enough and everything needed to be cleaned at least three times … a day.  The others loved it because he would clean and straighten _anything_ – cars, apartments, random store shelves.  It was all a biological drive to nest prior to a heat. 

Jackson grunted when Stiles suddenly elbowed him while climbing over his lap, headed for the kitchen. Cabinets opened and closed then a chair was dragged across the floor followed by a couple of strange thumps.  Jackson waved off Scott and stood to go and check on Stiles – his former lover gave himself any number of extra bumps and bruises when in pre-heat because his focus shifted with every thought.  Jackson could hear Stiles muttering to the room.

“Hey, do we have any peanut butter? Surely I bought peanut butter.  I love peanut butter.  Hey, what’s –“

A loud crash ending with a whine sent Jackson’s body and instincts into overdrive. He skidded around the door and came to an abrupt halt when he saw Stiles on the floor underneath a crazy pile of one chair, a small footstool and a cookbook.  The omega looked ready to cry which was something Jackson could never stand.  He quickly crouched beside Stiles and checked him over.  Scott and Liam pushed into the room, worried expressions on their faces.

“You trying out for the circus, Stilinski? What’s with the makeshift tower?”

Stiles whimpered and winced when the alpha helped him stand. He rubbed his hip gingerly.  “I wanted peanut butter.  I put it up top for some stupid reason and I couldn’t reach it.  I’m sorry.”

Scott’s shoulders slumped and even Liam blew out a breath. Stiles pressed his face against Jackson’s neck with a sniffle. 

“I didn’t _mean_ to fall down.”

Jackson snorted and then Scott snickered. Before long, they were all laughing including Stiles although his eyes were still watery and unsure when the giggles died down.  Jackson hugged the omega and steered him out of the kitchen.

“Time for a nap, dork,” he said easily.

As expected, Stiles pulled back to run but Jackson had ahold of his wrist. “Noooo, Jax … come on … no naps, I just wanted a PB&J.  Can I?  Please?”

“I’ll make you one,” Scott offered. “Just go lay down for a little bit with Jackson, Stiles.”

Stiles reluctantly went with the alpha only when Liam handed him a granola bar to ‘tide him over’. Jackson sat on the bed against the headboard and pulled Stiles into his lap.  The omega tore into his bar and munched quietly while Jackson slid a hand under Stiles’ waistband and drew the pain out of his friend’s hip.  When the tension bled out of Stiles’ muscles, Jackson withdrew his hand and let the omega rearrange himself to straddle Jackson’s thighs.  Stiles tucked his body against the alpha’s broad chest and sighed.  Jackson ran a hand through the shock of brown hair.

“M’scared, Jax.”

Jackson frowned. “Scared?  Of what?”

“The heat … this is the first time it won’t be with … you know. One of you guys.  You.  Mostly you,” the omega said softly.  “You’re always so good to me.”

“Danny and Scott were good to you too, Stiles. I know that or I would have ripped someone’s knot off.”

Stiles poked Jackson in the ribs with an annoyed sound. “Stop with the ‘alpha’, Jax.  ‘Course they were good to me.  It’s just … it was different with you.  Scott is my buddy, my brother, my first packmate.  We grew up together and it was just sort of natural to migrate to him when I became legal.  Then Danny took one because Scott was out of town.  Then you and me got to be friends and it’s been you ever since.”

Jackson pressed a kiss to Stiles’ hair. “We were good together, Stiles.  You’re pretty amazing.”

“So are you, Jax. I’m sorry … for everything.  I should have just asked you to take my heat.  I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

Tilting the omega’s face up to see tear tracks, Jackson smiled and thumbed the moisture away. His expression turned solemn.  “I’m sorry he hurt you, little omega.  I really am.  You didn’t deserve that.”

“How are you not mad at me?”

“I can’t stay mad at you, Stilinski. I’ve tried, believe me.  I just – I’ve loved you for a really long time and it was hard.  I knew you didn’t feel the same way for almost as long but I convinced myself that any scraps you gave me were enough.  I thought I could be happy that way but in the end it just made things worse,” Jackson admitted.  “Danny has already done all the legwork on Jordan.  He’ll take care of you.  After all, he knows your dad will kill him and we’ll all help him hide the body.”

Stiles snickered. “Poor guy.  You know, it was weird talking to him outside work – I just always thought about him as ‘one of dad’s deputies’.  I’m glad he was next in line.”

Jackson heard Stiles’ heartbeat trip over the lie followed by a light tremor though the slender body. He pressed his hand against Stiles’ cheek until the omega looked at him.

“You wish it was Derek, don’t you?”

Stiles began to cry, hating how his emotions overwhelmed him right now. He sobbed, “I know – know it’s stupid but – but I ca-can’t help it!”

Stiles tried to hide against Jackson’s neck again. Jackson held him tightly and gently rocked them both until Stiles cried himself to sleep, his energy faded in the wake of the outburst.  Jackson passed the limp body off to Scott and grabbed his keys.

“Where are you going?”

Jackson didn’t reply, just stormed out the door.

* * *

Derek blinked blearily when the pounding on his door awoke him. His lingering drunk from the night before hadn’t quite faded thanks to the wolfsbane in the beer so he couldn’t immediately defend himself when a fist gripped his shirt and Derek found himself flying across his own living room.

The werewolf slammed into one of the support posts and came up snarling, shifted into his beta form. Jackson was in his face, similarly shifted.  His eyes gleamed as he pushed Derek back against the post.

“You broke his heart!” Jackson roared.

Derek shoved Jackson back and they faced off, fingers tipped with claws curled at their sides. Derek cracked his neck, feeling his wolf snapping hard at reason. 

“Leave now, Jackson … you’re in my territory … my _den_!  I could gut you where you stand and no one would question it!”

Jackson’s laugh was barely human. “You think Stiles would _ever_ forgive you for that?”

A low growl rippled through Derek. “You don’t know everything … he’s better off without me!”

The blonde wolf inched closer to Derek, human again but with a cold smile on his face. “We agree on _that_.”

“So take him!” Derek snapped, falling into his human form in response to Jackson’s shift. “He’s free to be yours now … take him!”

Jackson regarded Derek with disbelief. “You don’t get it, do you, moron?  He doesn’t want me … he wants _you_!  Even after everything you’ve done to him, he still wants _you_!”

Derek turned away abruptly, his shoulders slumped. “He wouldn’t … if he knew everything.”

“What the hell sort of secret do you think would keep Stiles from wanting you?” Jackson demanded. He jerked Derek around to face him again.  “Stiles – he loves you, Derek.”

“He doesn’t know that – he _can’t_ know that,” Derek insisted.  “We slept together once and it was good but –“

“But what? _He_ wasn’t good enough for the all-amazing Derek Hale?  You need an omega with a pedigree or something?”

Derek snarled. “No!  Stiles … he was incredible.  He _is_ incredible … smart, funny, and … he deserves better than me.  I’ve got things in my past.  Things that would hurt him to know.”

Jackson shoved Derek again. This time Derek retaliated with a backhanded fist that sent Jackson flying over the couch.  He leapt forward but Jackson rolled to his feet, shifted again.  Derek slashed out with his right hand and darted forward when the younger wolf jerked back to avoid the strike.  They went barreling into one of Derek’s mahogany bookcases sending hardbacks everywhere and splintered wood flying.  Jackson felt Derek’s claws press up just under his jaw and he froze.  His eyes narrowed when the other wolf didn’t move.

“Go ahead … Stiles will hate you forever and you get what you want,” Jackson growled coldly.

To Jackson’s amazement, Derek whined and jerked away from him. He stalked over to the nearest support post and punched it, crying out in pain as concrete chips showered down.  Jackson winced as the sound of bones shattering reached him.  He pushed himself upright and regarded the alpha now cradling his hand.

“I’m no expert but that probably isn’t going to heal for a while,” he commented.

Derek snorted. “Probably not but it was a better alternative to your face, no?”

Jackson shrugged, all his anger gone. He looked around and walked into Derek’s open kitchen.  Snapping a dish towel off the oven handle, he loaded it with ice cubes and wrapped it up neatly.  Derek collapsed into one of his armchairs and maneuvered the bones in his hand into place with a grimace.  He took the ice pack from Jackson and laid it tenderly over his broken knuckles.  A pained groan escaped him.

“Idiot, you need to go to the hospital.”

Derek chuckled but the sound had little humor. “So considerate of my well-being now, Jackson.”

“Yeah, well … when Stiles finds out I came over here I’ll be lucky if he doesn’t put _me_ in the hospital,” Jackson muttered, sitting down on the sofa.

“You made this ice pack pretty quick – do you get into brawls often?” Derek asked, shifting his hand gingerly.

Jackson’s head fell back on the couch and he laughed. “You haven’t been around Stilinski much – that kid can hurt himself walking through an empty room.  Take a first aid course if you two hook up.”

Derek’s expression fell. “It’s not going to happen, Jackson.”

The other wolf looked up. “You really _are_ stupid, Derek.  Why would you throw away a chance to be with him?  At least let _him_ decide if your past is more than he can take.”

“I can’t – if he knew who I was, he’d hate me forever and I can’t – I don’t think I can take that,” Derek said softly.

“So who _are_ you, Derek?  Other than freakishly rich and stupid,” Jackson said flatly.

“I’m the reason he wakes up screaming in the middle of the night,” Derek replied, too tired to keep dancing around it. “I’m the reason he can’t stand to be alone yet crowds make him want to run away.  I’m the reason he spent a month in Eichen House.”

Jackson’s frown deepened with every sentence until realization dawned. The news articles had been vague about Jennifer Blake’s motives – she’d kidnapped nine omegas when her boyfriend broke up with her.  He barely registered that he was shaking his head at Derek.

“You – you were the boyfriend! You broke up with her and she went batshit crazy,” Jackson stammered.

Derek nodded, head down. “She wanted to make a spell that would make me unable to ever love anyone again.  They barely stopped her in time – but what she _did_ to them – “ Derek looked up at Jackson.  “He’ll _hate_ me.”

“It wasn’t your fault,” Jackson replied, shocked to hear the words coming out of his mouth but knowing they were true even as he said them. “Stiles might balk at first … he was tortured in that hellhole for four days – but … no, I _know_ he wouldn’t blame you for it.  She was insane.”

Derek groaned. “He – what she _did_ to them, Jackson –“

The other werewolf nodded. “Yeah.  It was … it was _bad_ when they found them.  Stiles … he can’t keep his hands to himself on a good day but he just hugged himself when they were rescued and screamed whenever someone tried to touch him.  I thought – I really thought we’d lost him.  He didn’t talk … he just looked at us and sort of _vibrated_.  You could see how bad he wanted to reach out … to touch but he couldn’t … he was so scared that the pain would come again.  He just sat there and – _fuck_!” Jackson pressed both heels of his hands to his eyes, the memory too sharp.  “He – tears just _ran_ down his face and they had to put him in restraints for a while because he started clawing at his own arms, shredding them.  He howled for hours when they tied him down – God, I wanted to kill that bitch.”

Derek blinked and realized he was crying himself. He shook his head and jerked up out of his chair, heedless of the ice pack.  Cubes scattered over the floor, leaving wet trails behind them.  Jackson got up and after a moment’s hesitation, spoke again.

“I know some of them are dead and some of them are mentally gone. I think we all believed Stiles was never coming back to us but one day he just sat up and hugged his dad,” Jackson recalled.  He wiped at his eyes with a watery laugh.  “Classic Stiles, he just fucking _decided_ he was over it.  I mean, who does that?  He just _does_ this crazy stuff and later you realize it wasn’t so crazy after all – he just sees things differently.  He sees patterns where the rest of us see chaos and doesn’t give a shit about doing anything the ‘right’ way.  He put pop rocks in brownies once – sounds disgusting but it’s fucking awesome if you’re a werewolf.  Like fireworks in your mouth.”  Jackson blew out a shaky breath and looked directly at Derek.  His eyes gleamed briefly.  “Don’t try to force him, Derek – respect his heart and trust that he’ll see a way to you despite everything.  You have to believe in him.”

Derek didn’t remember when Jackson left. He came to himself sitting on the floor in his damaged living room and flexed his healing hand.  He picked up his phone with a wince and typed a short message.  Then he went up on the roof to watch the sun rise and hope that his silent prayer would be answered.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Year's Eve has arrived ... and things are not going exactly to plan. Thank you to everyone who reads and comments or kudos. Love you all, you keep me going.

Stiles stood at the door to the hotel suite reserved under the name _Starwolf._ He looked at his keycard and wondered if there’d been a mistake.  Stepping into the room, he closed the door behind him and dropped his duffle bag on the floor.  It was more like walking into a tastefully decorated apartment than the motel rooms he was used to from family vacations growing up.

To his right was a small powder room – Stiles smirked at the toilet paper folded into a neat point. A thermostat and light switches adorned the wall to his left but they were so cleverly set into the surface it took him a minute to realize they were there.  He walked farther into the suite and noticed a door leading to a compact kitchen area – a large glass-fronted industrial refrigerator hummed quietly away.  Stiles gaped at how full it was – everything from chocolate bars to small raw veggie packs to microwavable pizza bagels was neatly arranged along with sports drinks and water.  He felt like he’d eaten twice his weight in food over the past few days so none of it looked particularly good at the moment but Stiles knew before tomorrow was over with he would be ravenous.  Across from the fridge was a counter with a combination microwave convection oven and a K-Cup coffee machine beside a stainless steel sink.  Over it was a cupboard filled with glassware and dishes.  Stiles opened drawers under the sink to find silverware and napkins.  He mentally hoped Jordan wouldn’t bother with the utensils – his motor-skills were conspicuously absent during a heat along with most of his higher brain functions. 

Moving back out into the hotel room, Stiles found a living room and dining area. He blew a soft whistle at the enormous flat screen and bemoaned the fact that he wasn’t going to be able to play the game consoles built into it – _Assassin’s Creed_ would have looked awesome on that size screen.  He peered into a small bedroom with a queen-size bed and regular bath.  The bedding was sumptuous and Stiles made a beeline to the other side to see the main bedroom.   He pulled up short, his mouth dropped open in shock.

The bed was very obviously made for werewolves. The frame was thick hardwood and Stiles had to swallow a few times as his body throbbed with want at the headboard which was a series of thick boards _made_ for holding onto while an alpha slammed into him . . .

“Get it together, Stilinski,” Stiles groaned in imitation of Jackson.

He pressed down on his growing erection, trying not to imagine what was going to happen in this room in a few hours but it was suddenly hard to focus. He could make out his own scent as he went into the bathroom to splash cold water on his face.  The size of the bathtub brought him to another halt.  He was a sucker for bubble baths on a good day but during his heat, being washed by the alpha was something that sent him deep into his omega headspace.  It had something to do with being pampered and groomed by an alpha but Stiles never bothered to study the science behind it.  It just drove him wild.  And he had a while to wait for Jordan to arrive … Stiles stripped without fanfare and ran himself a lukewarm bath.  His body temperature was already miserably high so the cool water felt incredible.  He sank under the surface and sat for a moment before taking himself in hand.  He pictured the alpha’s bright hazel eyes and the easy smile – Jordan was definitely handsome.  For a moment, Stiles lost himself in a daydream of what the rest of the alpha looked like but it suddenly morphed into a different body.  Brilliant green eyes stared through him from under dark eyebrows and his hands drifted over well-sculpted abs and down a slender treasure trail … Stiles startled himself by coming with only a few strokes.

 _“Derek_ … _”_

The afterglow faded quickly into a soft sob. Stiles pushed himself upright in the tub and pressed his hands to his eyes tightly.  He didn’t want Jordan.  He wanted Derek.  They’d known each other for so short of a time and he was gone over the alpha.  Derek felt _right_ somehow.  When he’d spent the night, Stiles’ wolf had been more than willing to submit because it knew Derek would never betray him.  Except he had … he’d broken things off with some story about his girlfriend’s tragic death during her heat.  It hadn’t mattered that Stiles had never experienced anything _remotely_ like that during his heats.  Derek had made up his mind and crushed all of Stiles’ dreams with a single phone call.

Stiles got out of the tub, intending to dry off but his emotions overwhelmed him and he sank down onto the plush mat. His soft hiccups echoed off the tile and Stiles wanted nothing more than to disappear into the floor.

The shift happened quickly. Stiles’ wolf took control as his human mind collapsed under the weight of his heat and the emotional distress of missing Derek.  A sleek brown wolf with wide amber eyes curled up on the mat and covered its nose with a paw.  Misery rolled off the omega in waves, burying the sweet edge of blooming heat beneath a bitter, acrid scent.

“St-Stiles?”

Jordan Parrish stood at the door to the bathroom, uncertainty clouding his features. The wolf whined softly but didn’t move.  Jordan moved into the room slowly and slid to his knees beside Stiles.  Strong fingers slid into the fur along the wolf’s back and just gently massaged there.

“Oh kiddo … what’s wrong? Are you scared?  I promise, I’ll make it good,” Jordan murmured.

The wolf whined again. Stiles’ heat was temporarily at bay but it wouldn’t last long.  Jordan tugged lightly on the dark brown strands.

“Shift for me, Stiles,” he asked. When the wolf only covered its head with a paw, Jordan pulled harder.  “ _Now_ , omega.”

Stiles shifted to human form in the next breath but remained on his side on the mat. “That was a jerk move, Jordan.”

The deputy sighed. “I know but you’re distressed and I’m an alpha … I _need_ to know why.”

Stiles hiccupped. “Don’t hate me.  Please.  I didn’t mean –“

Jordan pulled Stiles into his lap. As wrong as it felt, he was grateful for the misery bleeding out of the young omega.  Stiles’ heat scent was far too potent for him to resist and he needed to find out the reason before he lost control.  Jordan gently repeated the massage with his fingers buried in Stiles’ hair.

“Talk to me, gorgeous. I’ve known you long enough to know you don’t get worked up like this without reason,” Jordan said.

Tear-filled eyes looked up at him. “Gor-gorgeous?”

Jordan chuckled. “Yeah … I’ve always thought you were something special, Stiles.  You don’t even know.  I wouldn’t have spent so much if I wasn’t truly interested.”

“Shouldn’t – shouldn’t have,” Stiles whimpered. “I’m not – I’m so messed up.  I never should have done this –“

Jordan sighed and eased Stiles back down to his shoulder. “You’re not messed up, Stiles.  You’re the strongest person I know.”

“For an omega, you mean?” Stiles asked.

Jordan tilted Stiles’ head back and flashed orange eyes at him. “No … I said ‘person’, not ‘omega’.  I don’t care what your designation is, Stiles.  You’ve been through more than a lot of people your age and you’ve somehow managed to come out of it in one piece … physically, emotionally, and mentally.  And I’m not just talking about the druid incident.”  Jordan sighed.  “I’ve watched you grow up, Stiles.  You really are amazing.”  He tilted the omega’s head back again and leaned in for a kiss.

Stiles let himself be pulled into the kiss, willing himself to give in and just _be_ with Jordan.  But hazel green eyes kept drifting into his mind and Stiles jerked away, a broken sob escaping him.  Jordan was just as quick to pull the omega back against him, holding him tightly but with just enough slack that Stiles knew he could escape if he wanted.

“You don’t d-deser-deserve this,” Stiles stammered.

“Deserve what, Stiles? The chance, at least, to see in the new year with a wonderful, passionate omega?” Jordan asked.  “Look at me, Stiles … please?”

The young man sniffled and looked at Jordan. He ran trembling fingers down Jordan’s cheek.  They were captured and pressed against the warm flesh.

“You’re clever, Stiles … don’t miss much from what your dad says. Do you really think I could afford this suite on my salary?” Jordan inquired.

Stiles looked around the room. It had briefly crossed his mind that Jordan had gotten too extravagant but he’d let the concern fade as his heat pressed upon him.  Now he blinked and shook his head.  Jordan smiled.

“I had a strange phone call the other day telling me this had been arranged.” Jordan sighed.  “I knew I wasn’t your first choice, Stiles.” The omega whined softly and Jordan hushed him gently.  “He wants to talk to you.  Do you think you can?  Do you want to?”

Stiles stiffened. “De-Derek wants to talk to me?  But – but what about my heat?”

Jordan took a deep breath. “I know when to back down from a fight, Stiles.  You’re incredible but … I’m selfish.  I don’t want to share your heat if you won’t really be with me.  Does that make sense?”

“I’m sorry, Jordan,” Stiles said. “I’m so sorry.  But what if – what if he doesn’t want me after we talk?”

Jordan smiled. “I have a hard time believing that will happen but should it … call Jackson and he’ll come to you.”

Stiles threw his arms around Jordan and then planted a kiss on the alpha that left them both a little unsteady. He blinked, wide amber eyes shimmering.  “You didn’t deserve to get caught up in all of my drama, Jordan.  I’ll make them return your bid … you shouldn’t be out all that money.”

Jordan huffed a laugh. “Don’t worry about it, Stiles.  It’s been handled.”  He got up and helped Stiles into his clothes again.  “Take care of yourself.  If things go badly, call me.  Call Jackson.  We’ll be there in a heartbeat, you know that.”  Jordan kissed Stiles softly.  “It could have been great, sweetheart.”

Stiles stared at the door long after Jordan left the room. When the knock came, he jumped.


	12. Chapter 12

Stiles jerked on his jeans and t-shirt before answering the door. He wasn't sure who he expected to be on the other side but more of his brain than he wanted to admit _hoped pleaded begged prayed_ that it would be Derek.  Instead, an alpha Stiles didn’t know stood before him.  Stiles took a faltering step forward, his senses beginning to zero in on the biological markers that drove omegas to mate.  Stranger or not, his visitor was an alpha and that was rapidly becoming the only important priority in Stiles’ brain.

Fortunately, the man standing in the hallway was not so easily overcome. Yet, anyway.  His nostrils flared and his eyes widened in alarm.  With a low growl, the alpha stepped into Stiles’ personal space and the younger were was suddenly aware of a familiar spiced leather scent. _Derek._

Stiles purred and his eyelids fell to half-mast.

“Derek?” he murmured softly. “Why do you smell like Derek?”

The man sighed and abruptly gripped Stiles by his biceps. He turned the omega around and propelled them both into the room.  Kicking the door shut behind him, the man took a minute to lock it.  Stiles, quickly becoming drunk on the alpha’s presence, smiled dopily and began to pull at the hem of his tee.  He slid a hand up, exposing his pale torso.

“Nobody’s gettin’ in, huh alpha?” Stiles slurred. His wolf was whining internally, wanting to present, wanting to be taken.

The man sighed heavily again and grabbed Stiles’ wrist. The omega giggled as he was dragged into the bathroom.  The amused sound stopped with an undignified yelp when he found himself held under an ice cold waterfall.  Stiles flailed and finally managed to find the faucet handle, stopping the flow.  He pushed his hair back out of his eyes.

“What the ever-loving _fuck_ , man!”

The alpha simply handed a large towel over to Stiles. “Are you back with me or do you need to soak a bit longer?”

Stiles glared at the man even as he pulled off his drenched clothes, leaving them in the bathtub. The chill water had temporarily shocked him back to full awareness and he could think clearly again.  He was also seriously pissed off.  Snatching the towel from the strange alpha’s hand, Stiles was marginally grateful that the ‘heat’ part of his cycle had kicked in – the cold was rapidly dissipating.

“Who the fuck are you and why do you smell like Derek?”

The alpha, who’d walked calmly back into the bedroom, looked over his shoulder to see Stiles shrugging into one of the plush hotel robes. He gestured toward the small sitting area but Stiles, still glaring, climbed onto the bed and sat cross-legged.  Another long-suffering sigh escaped the alpha.  He pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Naturally _you_ are what my obstinate nephew prefers in an omega.”

Stiles reached over and grabbed his phone. He quickly scrolled through his contacts and held up the screen displaying the logo of the Beacon Hills Sheriff’s Department.  “My dad is the sheriff, asshole, so either you start making sense or I’m calling him.  As a matter of fact, one of his deputies is probably still within driving distance of this place.”

The alpha dropped into a chair and looked at Stiles. “I do not smell like Derek.  Derek smells like _me_ as I was born first.  My name is Peter Hale and I am Derek’s uncle.”

Stiles closed his screen and set the phone down. He rolled his eyes and fell back against the fifty decorative pillows at the head of the bed.  He ran a hand over his face.

“Awesome. And what – are you going to offer to take my heat?”

Peter was silent prompting Stiles to sneak a peek through his fingers. The werewolf seemed to almost be … considering.  Stiles sat up and shook his head frantically.

“No. Nope.  Nuh-uh.  Nopity nope no.  Not gonna happen.”

“As if you were in any position to deny me.”

Peter flashed his eyes and Stiles felt a responding throb in his lower regions. It took everything he had to keep himself still even as his body told him otherwise.  He swallowed hard and ducked his head as his face grew warm with an irrational shame.

“Jerk,” Stiles managed hoarsely, tears welling up. God how he _hated_ the way his instincts and emotions went haywire during a heat. 

Peter was suddenly sitting near him, smug attitude gone and replaced by an almost tender concern. He easily tilted Stiles’ chin up.  The alpha’s gaze was apologetic.

“I apologize, Stiles. That was uncalled for but I can see why Derek is so fond of you – your stubborn streak is a mile wide.  That speaks of inner strength and my nephew needs someone strong … someone who will anchor him.”

A shaky hand pushed Peter’s hand away and wiped at the tear streaks on Stiles’ cheek. “Why are you here?”  He frowned, realizing something.  “And how the hell are you not trying to pin me to the bed?”

Peter smiled. He shifted, putting a little distance between himself and Stiles.  “Blockers.  A rather large dosage.  It’s not fool-proof but enough to allow me to talk with you for the moment.”

“Again … why are you here?”

Peter went back to his chair. Without preamble, he launched into the topic, knowing it was going to be painful no matter how he worded it.

“Do you know who Jennifer Blake is?”

Stiles fell very still. He opened his mouth, instinct demanding he protest but nothing emerged beyond a mortifying whimper.  Peter moved across the room with all the supernatural speed he possessed.  He gripped Stiles’ hand and the expression of concern was back.  Stiles stared over Peter’s shoulder, memories that only surfaced now in nightmares spinning through his brain, threatening to overwhelm him.  For a moment, all he could smell was the bitter stink of fear and the rotting sweetness of morning glory.  Then, he pressed his hand hard against the arm carrying the twisting scar.  His wolf snarled.  He was stronger than her.  He would always be stronger than her.  She was dead.  She would never hurt him again.

Stiles jerked away from the alpha. He wished he could go back in time and just ask Jackson for the money.  He wished he’d never come up with this terrible, horrible, stupid idea of selling his heat to the highest bidder.  Stiles’ eyes jerked to Peter’s.  The alpha’s eyebrows went up at the fierce defiance in them.

“What the hell does _she_ have to do with anything?” Stiles croaked.  He blinked.  “How do _you_ know about her?  The records are sealed!”  He dropped his head down.  “They’re sealed . . .”

Peter cleared his throat. “I’ve got a very specialized set of skills, Stiles.  It’s what I do for my pack.  My background check on you hinted that something deeper lay in your past.”  He paused.  “I didn’t do this lightly, Stiles.  My family is very precious to me.  It was an invasion of your privacy but I needed to make sure Derek was safe.”

Stiles’ eyes flew open and devastated recognition colored the young omega’s expression. “ _You_! _You’re_ the reason he called it all off!  You _bastard!_ ”

Stiles was fumbling for his phone with fingers that suddenly wouldn’t work. He had to call his dad.  He had to call Jackson.  He had to get the hell out of here and he _never_ wanted to see or hear about _any_ of the Hales ever again.

“Stiles.”

“Derek, don’t …”

“Peter, go home.”

“This isn’t a good idea, Derek.”

Stiles heard the conversation as from a distance. After the brief exchange, there was a soft growl and then footsteps moving out of the apartment.  The door closed.  It briefly occurred to Stiles to wonder how Derek had entered in the first place but the thought flittered away as quickly as it had come.

“ _Stiles …”_

His name was a soft plea, the voice so lost sounding it made Stiles’ wolf spin anxiously inside him. He wanted to wrap himself around Derek and soothe the alpha until the pain in his voice went away.  Stiles gripped his phone tightly.  He should call his dad.  He should call _someone._ He didn’t notice the tears falling to the screen. 

“Stiles … look at me.”

Stiles shook his head. The voice still sounded like misery personified but Stiles refused to look up.  He refused to see the hazel-green eyes he loved full of pain.

“Please, Stiles … I need you to look at me or I’ll never be able to do this.”

The omega raised his head slowly. His chest burned with the phantom sensation of the morning glory vine twining its way around his body.  Stiles whined softly.  Derek sat slowly beside him.  His warm palm slid along Stiles’ jaw and cupped his cheek.  The younger man let his pone drop from nerveless fingers.  The alpha’s green eyes were swimming in tears.  Leather and cinnamon filtered through his awareness and the omega shivered.

“You kn-know about – about _her_?” Stiles whispered.

Derek nodded, tears finally slipping free. His eyes dipped to Stiles’ hands before coming back up, an almost desperate look in them.  “That’s not why I ran, Stiles.”

A pitifully confused expression slipped across Stiles’ face. “Then _why_ … I thought … I thought maybe you …maybe we …”

The alpha pulled Stiles against him in a crushing hug. He inhaled deeply against the omega’s neck.  His voice was whisper soft against the smooth skin.  “I ran because … I ran because I’m the reason that Jennifer took you and the others.  It’s my fault … all my fault …”

Stiles tensed in Derek’s embrace and then all at once he was pulling away, head shaking. “You …?” He looked up at the bedroom door and then back at Derek.  “Wait … and you were going to let _him_ tell me?”

Derek sighed heavily and nodded. “I just … I knew you would hate me.”

Stiles’ chuckle was a cold, flat sound that made Derek’s wolf cringe. “You didn’t want me to hate you … so you’ve let me ride this fucking rollercoaster?!  I’m going into fucking _heat_ , Derek!”

The alpha groaned but his wolf took hold and he surged forward onto the bed, lips on Stiles’ mouth stealing the kiss. He expected the snarl.  He should have expected the right hook as well but it still surprised him when his head snapped around from the impact.

“Stiles –“

“ _Fuck you_ ,” the omega growled.  Stiles had slipped away to the opposite side of the bed and stood, robe fallen to his elbows.  Amber eyes streaming with tears flashed at Derek.  “You fucking coward, why couldn’t you just – why didn’t you just – why couldn’t you trust me?”

The end of Stiles’ tirade was garbled as his wolf fought for dominance but Derek understood him well enough.

“I couldn’t stand losing you when I’d just found you,” the alpha replied softly. He kept the bed between them and moved away toward the door.  His head hung between hunched shoulders as the alpha reached for the doorknob.  Derek looked back over his shoulder.  “You’re … _amazing_ , Stiles.  You deserved better than me.”

Derek closed the door behind him and stood at the elevator, waiting and wondering how he was supposed to do this thing called life without Stiles.

“Thought you’d learned not to be a coward, alpha.”

Derek looked around to see Stiles standing in the doorway, robe gone and his entire long, lean body on display. The alpha’s eyes flared red and he felt his fangs descend.  Derek shook his head and turned his back.

“No … Stiles, don’t do this. You don’t –“

The snarl that echoed in the hallway was nothing less than a siren call to Derek. He turned, knowing what he would see and wanting it with all his being.

The omega actually _smirked_ at him.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long hiatus on this one ... enjoy the update!

Derek walked slowly to the room, hypnotized by the sway of Stiles' retreating backside.  He blindly followed and locked the door.  The omega's body beckoned, all lean muscle save for the soft midsection, full to bursting with all the food Stiles had devoured leading up to this moment.  Citrus notes drifted to Derek's nose -- Stiles' metabolism was speeding up, filling the room with his scent designed to draw an alpha into a mating frenzy.  Derek's wolf knew the omega was now at his most fertile and instincts older than mankind surged to the fore of his brain, driving rational thought away.

The growl Derek released as his eyes flared red was an age-old call from alpha to omega.  Stiles' deliberately enticing walk came to a faltering halt.  The sound enveloped Stiles, caressing him with delicious vibration.  Pebbles rippled into being across his bare skin as they chased a full-body shiver.  Stiles purred and looked over his shoulder.  Derek was naked now and Stiles couldn't bring himself to care when that had happened.  He'd already seen what the alpha had to offer ... hell, he'd had it inside himself ... but a heat changed everything.  It made everything ... _more_.  Stiles' eyes flashed amber lust at Derek.  With a sinuous twist of fur and crackling bones, Stiles shifted and presented.

Derek liked to think of himself as a considerate lover.  He didn't let his wolf rule his desire.  At that moment, however, it would have taken a far stronger man than Derek to resist the invitation before him.  He snarled and dove for the blonde wolf on the floor before him.  Mid-leap, Derek shifted and a very large black wolf closed jaws over Stiles' nape.  The omega whined and shoved his haunches back, his dripping entrance pressing against the alpha wolf's cock.  He was so wet the tip slid into his body with no resistance and Stiles made a chattering yip of pleasure.  Derek's teeth tightened on Stiles' fur and he pushed the rest of his length into Stiles' channel, relishing the hoarse barks escaping the omega.

Derek's claws bracketed Stiles' slender frame and tore long furrows into the carpet beneath them as he pumped his hips.  There wasn't anything civilized or even vaguely human about the joining, just pure instinct and animal heat driving them to seek pleasure in a body punishing coupling.  Derek gripped Stiles' scruff harder with each brutal thrust until a wave of release built and burst over them.  Derek's knot expanded and Stiles whined and scrabbled uselessly against the floor.  The sudden, painful stretch burned fiercely but Stiles wouldn't have been anywhere else in the world.  Chemicals flooded his brain telling him this was what he was _made_ for ... it was his _purpose --_ and much as he would when he was rational, Stiles chased his goal with a single-minded ferocity.  Lost in the delirium of afterglow, Derek barely noticed Stiles kept moving until his body shuddered again with orgasm and Stiles gave a purring whine.  He flooded Stiles with his seed and then they both slumped to the floor in exhaustion.  For the moment, it was good.

* * *

A sound pulled Derek from his post-coital sleep.  He struggled up from the warm haze and tried to make sense of what he was hearing.  He reached out and came up empty of a particular omega.  That snapped Derek's mind fully into the conscious world.  Mid-tie, he and Stiles had both shifted back to their human forms and engaged in yet another desperate round of sex.  The carpet he was lying on was irrevocably ruined - no amount of cleaning would ever get the scent out and never mind the shredded parts.  Still, after squinting at the bedside clock, Derek determined it had only been about 45 minutes since then and Stiles should still be passed out beside him. 

Derek yawned and stretched himself.  "Stiles?"

The sound that had awakened him came more clearly to his ears now.  Stiles was talking to someone -- in the bathroom?  Derek's eyes flashed crimson.  It was a purely instinctual response.  He was an alpha and his omega should have been in his bed, by his side, not ... not talking to someone in the hotel bathroom.  He got to his feet and knocked briskly on the door.

"Stiles -- who's in there?"

"N-nobody, Derek ... I'm just ... I'll be out in a sec, ok?"

Derek frowned.  He tried the door.  Locked.

"Stiles, open the door."  The heartbeat he'd longed to hear for so long was now  pounding out a punishing rhythm.  Derek's frown deepened.  "Stiles, open the door or I'm breaking it down."

"No -- n-no!  Derek, I'm fine, just give me a minute --" There werethe unmistakable keyboard taps and click of a phone screen locking. 

Derek only had to twist the door handle sharply once.  It snapped and he heard the other side fall to the floor with a metal clang.  Pulling the door open, Derek stepped into the bathroom.  He stopped cold at the tableau before him.

Stiles sat in the bathtub with a washcloth pressed to his nose.  It should have been an innocuous sight -- while Derek would have liked to wash Stiles off himself, he wasn't going to begrudge the omega a bath alone considering heats meant far more physical intimacy than normal.  Instead, what he saw was a white cloth stained red and water that had turned pink.  Derek stumbled backwards.  He heard splashes behind him even as he staggered across the room to find his jeans.  Derek pulled them on and fumbled for his phone in the pocket.  He couldn't understand why his fingers wouldn't work ... what was that ringing in his ears ...

"Whoever this is better have an excellent fucking reason for calling me at three am on New Year's day," growled a strangely hoarse voice on the other end of the line.

"Ja-jacks--" Derek stuttered.

"Oh fuck ... what ... what is it?  Is he ok?  Is he -- "

The line filled with noises like the phone was being tossed around the room.  When it fell quiet again, a softer voice was on the line.

"Derek -- Derek, this is Liam.  Is Stiles ok?"

Derek shook his head.  "He's not -- he's -- there's blood -- I can't -- I don't know -- _fuck_!"

The phone was suddenly taken from him by pale, slender fingers.  His eyes wide, Derek felt  Stiles' free hand pressed against his lips.  The omega raised the phone.  "Liam?"  His eyebrows went into his bangs.  "Ok, dude, you are _so_ going to owe me an explanation for why you're with Jackson but I'm ok.  Derek just had a little freak out.  Hmm?  No ... no, I had a blood pressure spike ... too much stress over the past few days, doc says.  He's coming up in a few to check my vitals and see if it's ok.  Yeah, Peter made sure he was on call for the duration. Derek?  He's fine ... long story, but I think he'll be ok."  Stiles pressed his palm against Derek's stubbled cheek.  "Tell Jax to cool his jets and you two get back to whatever you were doing.  Yeah, yeah ... _whatever_.  You wait till Scotty finds out.  You think I'm bad?  Yeah, ok.  Bye."

Stiles ended the call and for a long minute regarded Derek.  He studied the verdant gaze and sighed. 

"If you want me to go, Stiles --"

Stiles rolled his eyes.  "Derek, the only reason I'm not climbing you like a tree right now is the fact that this little crisis sort of short-circuited the part of my brain that gone all heat-stupid."  The omega took Derek's hand and led him back into the bathroom.  He turned and began to undo Derek's jeans.  Derek gaped at him.

"Stiles ... what are you -- the doctor --"

Stiles hummed softly.  "He'll be here later, ok?  Like probably tomorrow.  I want a shower and I want you there in case I get lightheaded, ok?"

Derek tensed and Stiles' grip on his hips sans jeans was tight and almost painful.  The amber eyes he loved zeroed in on him and Derek found himself unable to look away.  " _Chill_ , big guy.  I told you my previous heats were fine -- I didn't say uneventful.  It's pretty normal for most omegas to have a blood-pressure spike.  I have a cuff on the nightstand and the doc was able to monitor my readings from his office.  High, but not dangerous, ok?  I'm dehydrated, hence the nosebleed.  When we get done cleaning up, we're gonna get sort of dressed, the cleaning crew is going to come in and while they are making the room whole again, you're going to bring me as many Gatorades and waters as I can manage along with a totally unhealthy sandwich.  My heat'll be back on track by the time their done and then, my hot alpha,  you are going to pound me into the mattress until I can't remember my own name.  Does that work for you?"

Derek felt the tears he'd been fighting slide free.  He squeezed his eyes shut and pressed his forehead to Stiles'.  "I'll do whatever you want, Stiles ... just don't -- don't leave me?"

Cool hands framed Derek's face.  "I'm not going anywhere, big guy.  Look, I'm not saying what happened before all this is just water under the bridge.  We both have to deal with our shit before we can make this work but ... well, I'll make you a deal.  You support me and I'll support you, cool?"

Derek nodded and gently kissed Stiles.  They took a long warm shower and spent most of it making out.  For the first time in a long time, neither of them felt the need to run.


End file.
